Beyonce
|Zawód= *Aktorka *Autorka tekstów *Modelka *Producentka muzyczna *Tancerka *Wokalistka |Płeć=Kobieta |Wzrost=169 cm |Kolor włosów=Blond |Kolor oczu=Brązowy |Kolor skóry=Ciemny |Dzieci=Blue Ivy Carter |Współmałżonek(a)=Jay Z (od 2008) |Partner(ka)= |Rodzeństwo= *Solange Knowles *Bianca Lawson *Nixon Knowles |Rodzice= *Tina Knowles *Mathew Knowles |Uczestnik wcielający się= *Julia Pietrucha *Kaja Paschalska *Aleksandra Szwed *Katarzyna Popowska *Natalia Krakowiak *Honorata Skarbek |Wykonywany utwór= *„Crazy in Love” *„Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)” *„Run the World (Girls)” *„Listen” *„Love on Top” *„Baby Boy” |Edycja= *Pierwsza *Trzecia *Piąta *Siódma *Dziewiąta *Dziesiąta }} Beyoncé Giselle Knowles-Carter (ur. 4 września 1981 w Houston) — amerykańska wokalistka R&B, aktorka i projektantka mody. Urodziła się i dorastała w Houston, w stanie Teksas jako pierwsze dziecko Tiny i Mathew Knowlesów; jej młodsza siostra, Solange, również jest piosenkarką. Jako dziecko Beyoncé brała udział w konkursach tanecznych oraz wokalnych, jednak sławę zyskała pod koniec lat 90., kiedy była liderką zespołu Destiny’s Child. W 2003 roku, gdy Destiny’s Child zawiesił działalność Knowles wydała swój debiutancki album solowy Dangerously in Love. Pochodzące z niego single „Crazy in Love” i „Baby Boy” zajmowały pierwsze miejsca list przebojów, zaś sama płyta otrzymała w sumie pięć nagród Grammy, wyrównując rekord dla największej liczby statuetek zdobytych jednej nocy. W 2005 roku grupa została oficjalnie rozwiązana, a rok później ukazał się kolejny album Beyoncé, B'Day, który, podobnie jak poprzednik, zadebiutował na szczycie Billboard 200. Trzecia płyta studyjna, I Am... Sasha Fierce, została wydana w 2008 roku. Album oraz pochodzące z niego utwory przyniosły wokalistce sześć nagród Grammy, bijąc rekord dla największej liczby wyróżnień zdobytych na jednej gali przez kobietę. Czwarty album solowy Knowles, 4 z 2011 roku, również zadebiutował na 1. miejscu listy Billboard 200; tym samym, Beyoncé stała się trzecim artystą w historii, którego cztery pierwsze wydawnictwa studyjne kolejno zajmowały szczyty tegoż notowania. Co więcej, w 2013 roku na szczycie tego notowania zadebiutował również piąty album wokalistki, zatytułowany Beyoncé. Poza śpiewem, Knowles zaangażowała się również w aktorstwo, a także różne projekty biznesowe. W 2001 roku zadebiutowała na ekranie rolą w musicalu Carmen: A Hip Hopera, by później wystąpić w większych produkcjach: Austin Powers i Złoty Członek (2002), Dreamgirls (2006), za którą zyskała dwie nominacje do Złotych Globów, Cadillac Records (2008) oraz Obsesja (2009). W 2004 roku Beyoncé założyła wraz z matką linię odzieżową House of Deréon, zaś sama była twarzą takich marek, jak m.in. Armani, L’Oréal, Pepsi, Tommy Hilfiger oraz Nintendo. W 2010 roku premierę miały pierwsze oryginalne perfumy sygnowane przez wokalistkę, Heat. W tym samym roku Forbes umieścił ją na 2. miejscu listy 100 najbardziej wpływowych postaci show-biznesu na świecie, a także uznał ją za najlepiej zarabiającą artystkę oraz najlepiej opłacaną gwiazdę poniżej 30. roku życia, z rocznym dochodem powyżej 87 milionów dolarów. W 2012 roku magazyn People nadał Beyoncé tytuł najpiękniejszej kobiety świata. Beyoncé jest jednym z najczęściej honorowanych artystów w historii Grammy, z 20 wyróżnieniami (17 jako solowa wokalistka oraz 3 jako członkini Destiny’s Child). Pięć singli Knowles uplasowało się na szczycie Billboard Hot 100, a sprzedaż jej wszystkich wydawnictw solowych wynosi w sumie ponad 118 milionów kopii. 11 grudnia 2009 roku magazyn Billboard wyróżnił Beyoncé jako najpopularniejszą artystkę dekady 2000-2009 oraz najczęściej emitowaną w stacjach radiowych wokalistkę tegoż okresu. W 2009 roku brytyjski magazyn polityczny New Statesman stworzył prestiżową listę 50 postaci, które mają największy wpływ na współczesny obraz świata; na 47. miejscu znalazł się duet Beyoncé-Jay-Z, wyróżniony jako para tworząca muzyczno-biznesowe, rozrastające się imperium. W lutym 2010 roku Knowles została uznana przez RIAA za najczęściej certyfikowaną wokalistkę dekady 2000-2009. W 2011 roku Beyoncé została uhonorowana nagrodą specjalną Billboard Millennium Award, wyróżniającą jej dokonania oraz wpływ na rozwój przemysłu muzycznego. W 2010 roku telewizja VH1 uwzględniła Knowles w gronie 100 najwybitniejszych artystów w historii, zaś w 2012 roku umieściła ją na 3. miejscu listy 100 najwybitniejszych kobiet w muzyce. W 2013 roku Beyoncé i Jay-Z zostali pierwszą parą przemysłu muzycznego, której majątek przekroczył miliard dolarów. Ona sama została ponadto uznana przez magazyn Time za jedną ze stu najbardziej wpływowych postaci na świecie Wczesne życie i początki kariery Beyoncé urodziła się w Houston, w stanie Teksas jako córka Mathew, menedżera oraz producenta, i Tiny, stylistki fryzur i projektantki. Jej ojciec jest Afroamerykaninem, natomiast matka luizjańską Kreolką (ma pochodzenie indiańskie, afroamerykańskie i francuskie). Młodszą siostrą Knowles jest Solange, wokalistka, modelka i aktorka. Imię Beyoncé stanowiło hołd wobec matki Tiny Knowles, której nazwisko brzmiało Beyincé. Knowles uczęszczała do St. Mary’s Elementary School w Teksasie, gdzie brała udział w zajęciach tanecznych, na których uczyła się m.in. jazzu i baletu. Jej talent wokalny został odkryty, gdy instruktor tańca zaczął nucić melodię, a Beyoncé ją dokończyła. Zainteresowanie śpiewem zwiększyło się, gdy wzięła udział w szkolnym konkursie talentów. Jak przyznała Tina Knowles, jej córka jako dziecko była bardzo nieśmiała, jednak kiedy znalazła się na scenie przezwyciężyła słabość i zapragnęła zostać wokalistką. W wieku siedmiu lat wzięła udział w pierwszym konkursie, wykonując „Imagine” Johna Lennona. Beyoncé wygrała z konkurencją i uzyskała owacje na stojąco. Krótko po tym zaczęła wzbudzać zainteresowanie lokalnej prasy; dziennik Houston Chronicle wspomniał o jej nominacji do nagrody The Sammy. W 1990 roku Knowles uczęszczała do Parker Elementary School, szkoły muzycznej w Houston, gdzie była członkinią chóru. Poza tym ukończyła High School for the Performing and Visual Arts oraz Alief Elsik High School. Beyoncé przez dwa lata występowała również w chórze swojego kościoła, St. John’s United Methodist Church. W wieku ośmiu lat, podczas jednego z przesłuchań, Knowles poznała LaTavię Roberson. Obie, wraz z przyjaciółką Beyoncé Kelly Rowland, utworzyły zespół Girl's Tyme. Ostatecznie liczba członkiń zwiększyła się z trzech do sześciu. Grupa stała się popularna w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych, co sprawiło, że do Houston udał się producent muzyczny Arne Frager. Zaprosił Girl’s Tyme do swojego studia, The Plant Recording Studios, w Północnej Kalifornii i uznał, że to Knowles powinna być liderką, gdyż nie tylko potrafi dobrze śpiewać, ale ma odpowiednią osobowość. Frager, chcąc, aby zespół podpisał kontrakt z dużą wytwórnią, postanowił zgłosić go do Star Search, najpopularniejszego ówcześnie programu młodych talentów. Girl’s Tyme nie udało się jednak odnieść sukcesu, ponieważ, jak przyznała Knowles, ich piosenka nie była wystarczająco dobra. Beyoncé przeżyła po tym niepowodzeniu swoją pierwszą „profesjonalną” porażkę, ale ponownie odzyskała pewność siebie, gdy dowiedziała się, że te same doświadczenia mieli Britney Spears i Justin Timberlake. W 1995 roku Mathew Knowles zrezygnował z dotychczasowej pracy (sprzedaży sprzętu medycznego), aby zostać menedżerem grupy córki. Jego działanie zredukowało dochód rodziny o połowę, a duża presja doprowadziła do tego, że rodzice Beyoncé przeprowadzili się do oddzielnych mieszkań. Niedługo po dołączeniu do zespołu Kelly Rowland, Mathew zmniejszył liczbę jego członkiń do czterech. Ćwicząc w salonie fryzjerskim Tiny oraz na domowych podwórkach, grupa występowała jako support innych artystów rhythm and bluesowych. W działalność zespołu wkład miał nie tylko Mathew, ale i Tina, która szyła i projektowała kostiumy, co robiła aż do ery Destiny’s Child. Po wielu przesłuchaniach umowę z grupą zdecydowała się zawrzeć wytwórnia Elektra Records. W reakcji na to, dziewczyny przeprowadziły się do Atlanty, by tam rozpocząć produkcję swoich pierwszych nagrań. Jednak krótko po tym, w 1995 roku, Elektra zerwała kontrakt, nim Destiny’s Child zdołał opublikować swoje pierwsze wydawnictwo. Niepowodzenia spowodowały, że Mathew i Tina zdecydowali się na separację, kiedy Beyoncé miała 14 lat. W 1996 roku Knowlesowie wrócili do siebie, zaś zespół nawiązał współpracę z wytwórnią Columbia Records. Kariera '1997–2001: Era Destiny’s Child' Czerpiąc inspirację z Księgi Izajasza, zespół zmienił nazwę na Destiny’s Child w 1993 roku. Od tego czasu grupa występowała podczas lokalnych wydarzeń, a w końcu, po czterech latach podróży, w 1997 roku, podpisała umowę z Columbia Records. Tego samego roku Destiny’s Child nagrał debiutancką piosenkę w wytwórni, „Killing Time”, która została wydana na ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Faceci w czerni. W 1998 roku zespół wydał swój pierwszy album, zatytułowany Destiny’s Child, z którego pochodził pierwszy znany hit, „No, No, No”. Płyta uczyniła z Destiny’s Child grupę rozpoznawalną w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych oraz przyniosła trzy nagrody Soul Train Music Awards. Jednak to w 1999 roku zespół wspiął się na szczyty list przebojów za sprawą multiplatynowego albumu The Writing’s on the Wall, z którego pochodzą jedne z najbardziej znanych piosenek Destiny’s Child: „Bills, Bills, Bills”, pierwszy singel numer jeden, „Jumpin' Jumpin'” i „Say My Name”. „Say My Name” wygrała nagrodę Grammy dla najlepszego utworu R&B duetu lub grupy. The Writing’s on the Wall rozszedł się w sumie w ponad 8 milionach kopii, stając się przełomowym albumem w twórczości Destiny’s Child. Sukces komercyjny zespołu pociągnął za sobą pozew sądowy, złożony przez Luckett i Roberson z powodu rzekomego naruszenia ich kontraktu. Przyczyną tego biegu zdarzeń był fakt, że w wideoklipie do „Say My Name” pojawiły się Michelle Williams oraz Farrah Franklin, co było jednoznaczne z tym, iż zastąpiły Luckett i Roberson w Destiny’s Child. Ostatecznie obie wokalistki opuściły grupę, podobnie jak Franklin, która odeszła z Destiny’s Child po pięciu miesiącach. Powodem miała być jej nieobecność podczas koncertów i wydarzeń promocyjnych, jednak ona sama tłumaczyła, że odeszła ze względu na negatywne wibracje w zespole, spowodowane konfliktami. Po ustaleniu ostatecznego składu, trio nagrało „Independent Women Part I”, wydany na ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Aniołki Charliego. Utwór okazał się najpopularniejszym singlem w karierze zespołu, pozostając na 1. miejscu Billboard Hot 100 przez jedenaście tygodni. Krótko po tym Luckett i Roberson wycofały pozew przeciw Destiny’s Child, zakładając za to sprawę przeciw Mathew Knowlesowi, która zakończyła się ugodą, a strony postanowiły, że zaprzestaną publicznych oskarżeń. Trzeci album zespołu, Survivor, wzbudził jednak kolejny konflikt, gdyż główny singel, „Survivor”, był odpowiedzią na tę sytuację. Tematyka utworu pchnęła Luckett i Roberson do ponownego złożenia pozwu, gdyż uznały, że piosenki na płycie są skierowane przeciw nim. Sprawa została rozstrzygnięta w czerwcu 2002 roku. W międzyczasie album, który ukazał się w maju 2001 roku zadebiutował na 1. miejscu Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w pierwszym tygodniu w 663 tysiącach egzemplarzy. W sumie Survivor sprzedał się w ponad 10 milionach kopii na świecie. Pochodzące z niego single „Survivor” oraz „Bootylicious” uplasowały się na szczycie Hot 100, a „Survivor” zdobył dodatkowo nagrodę Grammy dla najlepszej piosenki R&B duetu lub grupy. Po premierze albumu świątecznego 8 Days of Christmas, zespół ogłosił przerwę, gdyż wszystkie członkinie pragnęły zająć się projektami solowymi. '2000–2002: Początki kariery solowe' W 2000 roku Knowles podpisała z Columbia Records kontrakt na wydanie trzech albumów. Jednak już wtedy, gdy była członkinią Destiny’s Child próbowała swych sił w twórczości solowej. Nagrała w duecie z Marcem Nelsonem utwór „After All Is Said and Done” na ścieżkę dźwiękową filmu The Best Man z 1999 roku. Na początku 2001 roku, kiedy zespół kompletował Survivor, Beyoncé zagrała główną rolę w obrazie Carmen: A Hip Hopera. Film był współczesną adaptacją opery Carmen francuskiego kompozytora Georges’a Bizeta. W 2002 roku Beyoncé wcieliła się w postać Foxxy Cleopatry w filmie Austin Powers i Złoty Członek. Obraz okazał się komercyjnym sukcesem, zarabiając w pierwszym tygodniu 73,1 milionów dolarów. Pierwszy solowy singel Knowles, „Work It Out”, pochodził ze ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu. Rok później wokalistka wystąpiła u boku Cuby Goodinga Jr. w komedii romantycznej Wojna pokus i nagrała z myślą o nim kilkanaście piosenek, w tym m.in.: „Fighting Temptation” (z udziałem Missy Elliott, MC Lyte i Free), a także cover utworu „Fever”. W 2003 roku Knowles nagrała wraz ze swoim ówczesnym partnerem, Jayem-Z, piosenkę „'03 Bonnie & Clyde”, a także wydała własną wersję „In da Club” 50 Centa. Poza tym, w duecie z Lutherem Vandrossem, nagrała utwór „The Closer I Get to You”, w oryginale wykonywany przez Robertę Flack oraz Donny’ego Hathawaya w 1977 roku. Wersja Vandrossa i Beyoncé otrzymała nagrodę Grammy w kategorii najlepszy utwór R&B zespołu lub duetu; na tej samej gali Vandross wygrał statuetkę za „Dance with My Father”, w nagrywaniu którego również wzięła udział Knowles. '2003–2004: Dangerously in Love' Po premierach debiutanckich płyt Williams i Rowland, Knowles również wydała pierwszy solowy album, Dangerously in Love, który ukazał się w czerwcu 2003 roku. Zadebiutował on na szczycie Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w pierwszym tygodniu w 317 tysiącach egemplarzy. Album uzyskał status czterokrotnej platyny w Stanach Zjednoczonych, rozchodząc się w tym kraju w ponad 4,7 miliona kopii. Z albumu pochodziły dwa utwory numer jeden. „Crazy in Love”, nagrany z udziałem Jaya-Z, został wydany jako główny singel i pozostawał na 1. miejscu Billboard Hot 100 przez osiem tygodni. W Wielkiej Brytanii wokalistka również zdominowała notowania, gdyż na szczycie pozostawała jednocześnie i płyta, i singel. Drugi singel, „Baby Boy”, nagrany z dancehallowym wokalistą Seanem Paulem, spędził na 1. pozycji Hot 100 dziewięć tygodni. W 2004 roku Beyoncé zdobyła pięć nagród Grammy za swoje solowe dokonania, a w tym m.in.: za najlepszą piosenkę R&B („Crazy in Love”), najlepszy wokalny utwór R&B („Dangerously in Love 2”) oraz najlepszy album R&B (Dangerously in Love). Wyrównała jednocześnie rekord dla największej liczby statuetek zdobytych jednej nocy. Wcześniej dokonały tego jedynie: Lauryn Hill (1999), Alicia Keys (2002) oraz Norah Jones (2003). W 2004 roku Knowles otrzymała ponadto BRIT Award dla najlepszej międzynarodowej artystki. '2004–2005: Destiny Fulfilled i zawieszenie działalności grupy' W 2004 roku Knowles planowała wydać kontynuację Dangerously in Love, złożoną z kilku utworów niewydanych na pierwszej płycie. Jednakże jej aspiracje zostały porzucone ze względu na konflikty w terminarzu, w tym nagrywanie finałowego albumu Destiny’s Child. Tego samego roku Beyoncé zaśpiewała Hymn Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki podczas finału Super Bowl XXXVIII na Reliant Stadium w Houston; przyznała jednocześnie, że spełniła swoje dziecięce marzenie. Po trzyletniej przerwie Knowles powróciła do studia z Williams i Rowland, aby nagrać ostatni album Destiny’s Child, Destiny Fulfilled, wydany w listopadzie 2004 roku. Aby wesprzeć jego promocję zespół wyruszył w trasę koncertową Destiny Fulfilled… And Lovin’ It, która trwała od kwietnia do września 2005 roku. Podczas występu w Barcelonie grupa ogłosiła, że po zakończeniu północnoamerykańskiego etapu Destiny’s Child zakończy działalność. W październiku 2005 roku ukazał się album kompilacyjny zespołu, #1’s, złożony ze wszystkich singli numer jeden w twórczości Destiny’s Child oraz najbardziej znanych utworów. Wśród nich znalazły się również trzy nowe piosenki, w tym „Stand Up for Love”. W marcu 2006 roku Destiny’s Child uhonorowany został gwiazdą w Hollywood Walk of Fame. Poza tym zespół uznany został za najlepiej sprzedającą się żeńską grupę muzyczną w historii. Kontynuując karierę filmową, Knowles wystąpiła w komedii familijnej Różowa Pantera u boku Steve’a Martina, wcielając się w rolę Xanii. Obraz miał premierę 10 lutego 2006 roku i zadebiutował na szczycie amerykańskiego box office’u, zarabiając w pierwszym tygodniu 21,7 milionów dolarów. Na ścieżkę dźwiękową filmu wokalistka nagrała z udziałem Slim Thuga utwór „Check on It”, który dotarł do 1. miejsca Billboard Hot 100. Pod koniec 2005 roku Beyoncé skupiła się na swojej roli w filmie Dreamgirls, rezygnując chwilowo z kompletowania drugiego albumu solowego. Obraz stanowi adaptację broadwayowskiego musicalu o tym samym tytule, opowiadającego o zespole z lat 60. The Supremes oraz wytwórni Motown. Knowles wcieliła się w jedną z najważniejszych postaci, Deenę Jones, wzorowaną na Dianie Ross. Wokalistka powiedziała w wywiadzie dla Billboardu: „Nie zamierzam pisać niczego na nową płytę, dopóki nie zakończę prac na planie filmowym.” Dreamgirls miał premierę we wrześniu 2006 roku, a poza Knowles wystąpili w nim m.in.: Jamie Foxx, Eddie Murphy, Jennifer Hudson i Danny Glover. Beyoncé nagrała na ścieżkę dźwiękową filmu kilka piosenek, w tym wydaną jako singel „Listen”. 14 grudnia 2006 roku Knowles nominowana była do dwóch Złotych Globów: za rolę w Dreamgirls dla najlepszej aktorki w musicalu lub komedii oraz dla najlepszej oryginalnej piosenki („Listen”). '2006–2007: B’Day' Zainspirowana rolą w Dreamgirls, Knowles pracowała nad B’Day bez określonego planu, mówiąc MTV News: „Kiedy zakończyło się filmowanie miałam w sobie tyle rzeczy, tyle emocji, tak wiele pomysłów.” Za produkcję albumu odpowiedzialni byli m.in.: Rich Harrison, Rodney Jerkins i Sean Garrett, zaś materiał rejestrowany był w nowojorskich Sony Music Studios. Płyta została skompletowana w trzy tygodnie, a Beyoncé jest współautorką oraz współproducentką niemal wszystkich utworów. B'Day miał międzynarodową premierę 4 września 2006 roku, celebrując 25. urodziny wokalistki. Album zadebiutował na szczycie Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w pierwszym tygodniu w ponad 541 tysiącach egzemplarzy. Poza tym uzyskał status trzykrotnej platyny w Stanach Zjednoczonych za sprzedaż powyżej trzech milionów kopii. Główny singel, „Déjà Vu”, nagrany z udziałem Jaya-Z, zajął 1. miejsce UK Singles Chart. W październiku wydany został kolejny singel, „Irreplaceable”, który pozostawał na szczycie Billboard Hot 100 przez dziesięć tygodni i był jednym z najpopularniejszych utworów w karierze Beyoncé. Mimo komercyjnego sukcesu, krótki okres produkcji płyty spotkał się ze sporą krytyką. 3 kwietnia 2007 roku ukazała się edycja deluxe B’Day, zawierająca pięć nowych utworów, a także hiszpańskojęzyczną wersję „Irreplaceable” oraz „Listen”. Jednocześnie wydany został również B'Day Anthology Video Album, złożony z dziesięciu wideoklipów do piosenek z B’Day. Beyoncé wyruszyła w trasę koncertową promującą album, The Beyoncé Experience, w ramach której wystąpiła w ponad 90 obiektach na całym świecie. Zapis koncertu w Staples Center w Los Angeles został wydany na DVD The Beyoncé Experience Live. B’Day otrzymał nagrodę Grammy dla najlepszego albumu R&B. Na 35. gali American Music Awards Knowles stała się pierwszą kobietą w historii, która zdobyła statuetkę dla najlepszego amerykańskiego artysty na arenie międzynarodowej. '2008–2010: I Am... Sasha Fierce, rekord Grammy i przerwa w karierze' Trzeci album studyjny Knowles, I Am... Sasha Fierce, ukazał się 18 listopada 2008 roku. Wokalistka wytłumaczyła, że tytułowa Sasha Fierce to jej alter ego, które przybiera na scenie. Premierę płyty poprzedziło wydanie dwóch singli: „If I Were a Boy” i „Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)”. Podczas gdy „If I Were a Boy” uplasował się na szczytach notowań na całym świecie, zwłaszcza w Europie, „Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)” dotarł na 1. miejsce Billboard Hot 100, na którym pozostawał przez cztery tygodnie. Część krytyków porównywała utwór do „Respect” Arethy Franklin oraz „I Will Survive” Glorii Gaynor, ze względu na poruszanie tematu empowermentu oraz niezależności kobiet. Wideoklip do „Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)” otrzymał wiele wyróżnień, w tym m.in. statuetkę BET Awards dla najlepszego teledysku roku. Poza tym zyskał dziewięć nominacji do MTV Video Music Awards, ostatecznie zdobywając trzy nagrody, w tym najważniejszą – dla widea roku. Przegrał jednak w kategorii najlepszy żeński teledysk na rzecz „You Belong with Me” Taylor Swift, co doprowadziło do kontrowersji podczas ceremonii; przemowa Swift została przerwana przez rapera Kanye Westa, który odebrał jej mikrofon, po czym przyznał, że to Beyoncé nagrała „jeden z najlepszych wideoklipów wszech czasów”. Kilkadziesiąt minut później, kiedy Knowles przyjmowała statuetkę dla teledysku roku, powiedziała: „Pamiętam, jak mając 17 lat otrzymałam swoją pierwszą nagrodę MTV z Destiny’s Child i był to jeden z najbardziej ekscytujących momentów w moim życiu. Dlatego chciałabym, aby Taylor wróciła na scenę i miała swoją chwilę.” „Halo”, piąty singel z I Am... Sasha Fierce, uplasował się na 5. pozycji Hot 100, będąc 12. utworem Knowles, który zajął miejsce w czołowej dziesiątce listy. Tym samym Beyoncé stała się artystką z największą liczbą singli w pierwszej dziesiątce tej listy w dekadzie 2000-2009. Poza tym jest wokalistką, której utwory spędziły najwięcej tygodni na szczycie listy (36) w tym samym okresie, a także nagrała najwięcej piosenek (19), które uplasowały się w pierwszej czterdziestce Hot 100. Beyoncé wystąpiła w musicalu biograficznym Cadillac Records, wcielając się w postać wokalistki bluesowej Etty James. Jej rola spotkała się z pozytywnymi ocenami krytyków, zaś utwór nagrany przez Knowles i Scotta McFarnona, „Once in a Lifetime”, nominowany był do Grammy i Złotego Globu. Artystka zagrała również w thrillerze Obsesja. Mimo nieprzychylnych recenzji, film okazał się komercyjnym sukcesem; w dniu premiery dochód ze sprzedaży biletów wyniósł 11,1 milionów dolarów, a po pierwszym weekendzie wyniósł 28,6 milionów dolarów, pozwalając na zajęcie 1. miejsca box office’u. 18 stycznia 2009 roku Beyoncé zaśpiewała podczas uroczystości w Lincoln Memorial, honorujących inaugurację Baracka Obamy, 44. Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych. Natomiast dwa dni później wykonała cover „At Last” Etty James na balu inauguracyjnym, do którego Barack Obama i jego żona Michelle zatańczyli swój pierwszy taniec jako prezydent i pierwsza dama. Wiosną 2009 roku Knowles rozpoczęła trasę koncertową I Am... Tour, która objęła ponad 100 występów. Północnoamerykański etap został uwieńczony czterema koncertami w Encore Theater w Las Vegas, które zyskały miano intymnych, ze względu na zaledwie 1500 miejsc publiczności. Zapis tychże występów wydany został w postaci DVD I Am... Yours: An Intimate Performance. I Am... Tour zajęła miejsce 15. na liście najbardziej dochodowych tras koncertowych 2009 roku, zarabiając ponad 57 milionów dolarów na 57 koncertach, w tym 25 w pełni wyprzedanych. Występy wokalistki zobaczyło 697 tysięcy osób, a dochód z trasy wzrósł do 86 milionów dolarów po 93 koncertach. W październiku 2009 roku Beyoncé została uhonorowana tytułem Kobiety Roku według magazynu Billboard. Podczas swojej przemowy artystka powiedziała, że „jest największą szczęściarą na świecie”. Miesiąc później została ogłoszona zwyciężczynią rywalizacji o tytuł największej gwiazdy popu na świecie, sponsorowanej przez Rimmel i organizowanej przez 4Music. W rywalizacji brało udział 10 artystów, a wśród nich m.in.: Madonna, Britney Spears, Eminem oraz Justin Timberlake, jednak wygraną okazała się Knowles, na którą oddano ponad 100 tysięcy głosów. W 2010 roku Beyoncé wzięła udział w charytatywnym telethonie Hope for Haiti Now: A Global Benefit for Earthquake Relief. W londyńskim klubie The Hospital wykonała w duecie z Chrisem Martinem na pianinie akustyczną wersję „Halo”. Knowles zdominowała nominacje do 52. rozdania nagród Grammy, otrzymując aż dziesięć, w tym dla albumu roku (I Am... Sasha Fierce), piosenki roku („Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)”) i nagrania roku („Halo”). Kolejne dwie nominacje: dla najlepszego tradycyjnego wykonania R&B („At Last”) i najlepszej piosenki filmowej („Once in a Lifetime” z Cadillac Records), sprawiły, że wyrównała rekord Lauryn Hill dla największej liczby nominacji zdobytych przez artystkę jednego roku. Ostatecznie Beyoncé ustanowiła nowy rekord dla największej liczby nagród Grammy zdobytych podczas jednej ceremonii przez kobietę, wygrywając sześć statuetek. Wśród zwycięskich kategorii były: piosenka roku, najlepsza piosenka R&B, najlepszy wokalny utwór R&B, najlepszy wokalny utwór popowy, najlepszy album R&B oraz najlepsze tradycyjne wykonanie R&B. Poza tym Knowles utrzymuje wraz z Barbrą Streisand rekord dla największej liczby nominacji zdobytych przez kobietę, zyskując w sumie 39 nominacji. W wywiadzie dla USA Today Beyoncé przyznała, że w 2010 roku planuje odpocząć od muzyki: „To zdecydowanie czas, aby zrobić sobie przerwę i naładować baterie. Chciałabym przez około sześć miesięcy odpoczywać i nie wracać do studia. Potrzebuję zaczerpnąć życia, aby znów nabrać inspiracji.” Wytłumaczyła: „Chcę chodzić do restauracji, może zapisać się na dodatkowe zajęcia, oglądać filmy i sztuki broadwayowskie.”, po czym dodała: „Pragnę spędzić więcej czasu z moim siostrzeńcem Danielem, który jest wspaniałym dzieckiem, niesamowitym i niezwykle mądrym. Rozpieszczam go, więc to zajmuje bardzo dużo czasu. Daniel jest 24-godzinnym zajęciem.” Jednocześnie Knowles powiedziała: „Będzie dla mnie najtrudniejszą rzeczą powstrzymać się przed pracami nad albumem i kręceniem wideoklipów, gdyż wciąż myślę 'Jestem gotowa!'. Mam już w głowie wszystkie melodie i pomysły. Muszę powiedzieć sobie 'Usiądź!'.” '2010–2012: 4 i macierzyństwo' W listopadzie 2010 roku Knowles potwierdziła, że rozpoczęła prace nad kolejnym albumem studyjnym, angażując się w produkcję nowego materiału. Charakteryzując jego stronę muzyczną, powiedziała: „Łączę wszystkie gatunki, które uwielbiam i inspiruję się każdym rodzajem muzyki... To nie klasyczne R&B, typowy pop czy też rock. To po prostu wszystko, co kocham, zmiksowane ze sobą w moje małe muzyczne gumbo.” Na początku 2011 roku portal internetowy WikiLeaks ujawnił dokumenty, z których wynikało, że Beyoncé, podobnie jak Usher, Mariah Carey i Nelly Furtado, wystąpiła dla rodziny libijskiego dyktatora Muammara al-Kaddafiego na prywatnym koncercie. Każdy z tych artystów miał w ramach wynagrodzenia otrzymać milion dolarów. Według Rolling Stone, sytuacja ta wzbudziła falę krytyki ze strony przemysłu muzycznego. Głos w sprawie zabrali przedstawiciele wokalistki, którzy oświadczyli, iż zarobione w ten sposób pieniądze zostały przekazane fundacji Clinton Bush Haiti Fund, powstałej w celu niesienia pomocy ofiarom trzęsienia ziemi na Haiti w 2010 roku. Tymczasem sama Beyoncé kontynuowała pracę nad nowym wydawnictwem. Nie przeszkodził temu fakt, iż 28 marca 2011 roku Mathew Knowles, ojciec wokalistki, przestał pełnić funkcję jej menedżera, czym zajmował się od początków jej kariery w Destiny’s Child. Beyoncé przyznała, że największą inspirację przy tworzeniu 4 stanowili dla niej Fela Kuti, The Stylistics, Lauryn Hill, Stevie Wonder oraz Michael Jackson. Wśród producentów i tekściarzy, którzy zostali zaangażowani do produkcji albumu znaleźli się m.in.: Jim Jonsin, Kanye West, Ne-Yo, Sean Garrett, The-Dream, Symbolyc One, Diplo, Switch, Derek Miller i Frank Ocean. Premiera 4 odbyła się 24 czerwca 2011 roku; album, podobnie jak wszystkie dotychczasowe wydawnictwa solowe wokalistki, zadebiutował na szczycie listy Billboard 200. Beyoncé zaangażowała się wstępnie również w kolejny projekt filmowy, obejmując główną rolę w obrazie Narodziny gwiazdy w reżyserii Clinta Eastwooda. 22 maja 2011 roku, podczas gali Billboard Music Awards, Beyoncé została uhonorowana nagrodą specjlną Billboard Millennium Award, wyróżniającą jej dokonania oraz wpływ na rozwój przemysłu muzycznego. W prezentacji poprzedzającej wręczenie statuetki, swoje prywatne wiadomości na temat wokalistki zawarli jej bliscy oraz przyjaciele, a w tym pierwsza dama Michelle Obama, Lady Gaga, Barbra Streisand, The-Dream, Bono, Babyface, Stevie Wonder, Solange i jej syn Daniel „Juelz” Smith, a także Matthew Knowles oraz Tina Knowles. Lady Gaga, która współpracowała z Knowles dwukrotnie, przy utworach „Telephone” i „Video Phone”, podsumowała, kierując swoje słowa do Beyoncé: „To ty reprezentujesz marzenia.” W czerwcu 2011 roku Beyoncé wystąpiła na Glastonbury Festival 2011 jako jedna z trzech tzw. headlinerów, czyli głównych gwiazd wydarzenia, wraz z U2 i Coldplay. Jej 90-minutowy występ miał miejsce ostatniego dnia festiwalu, 26 czerwca 2011 roku. Beyoncé była pierwszą kobietą, która wystąpiła w roli headlinera na scenie-piramidzie Glastonbury Festival od ponad dwudziestu lat. Następnie Knowles zaśpiewała podczas kolejnych dwóch wielkich festiwali w Wielkiej Brytanii: 9 lipca pojawiła się na scenie T in the Park w Szkocji, zaś dzień później wystąpiła na Oxegen w Irlandii. W sierpniu 2011 roku Beyoncé wystąpiła podczas serii czterech koncertów specjalnych – 4 Intimate Nights with Beyoncé, w nowojorskim Roseland Ballroom. Podczas każdego z nich, odbywających się w dniach 14, 16, 18 i 19 sierpnia, wokalistka prezentowała cały materiał z 4, a także pojedyncze utwory z jej wcześniejszych albumów. Jak sugerowała sama nazwa serii, występy miały charakter intymny, zarówno ze względu na oprawę artystyczną, jak i stosunkowo małą powierzchnię obiektu, która skutkowała ograniczoną liczebnie publicznością oraz niewielką odległością między artystką a obecnymi fanami. Podczas gali MTV Video Music Awards 2011, która odbyła się 28 sierpnia, Beyoncé ogłosiła na czerwonym dywanie, że spodziewa się swojego pierwszego dziecka. Wiadomość ta została tej samej nocy oficjalnie potwierdzona przez reprezentantów wokalistki. Dziennik The Huffington Post poinformował, że wiadomość o jej ciąży pobiła rekord serwisu Twitter dla „największej liczby tweetów na sekundę dotyczących tego samego wydarzenia”, jako że w ciągu sekundy opublikowano 8868 postów na ten temat. MTV podsumowała, że wyznanie Knowles, a także jej wykonanie piosenki „Love on Top”, pomogło ceremonii MTV Video Music Awards z 2011 roku stać się najchętniej oglądaną transmisją w historii stacji, z 12,5 milionami widzów. Ponadto dane Google Insights pokazały, że najczęściej wyszukiwanym hasłem w sieci w okresie od 29 sierpnia do 4 września 2011 roku była „ciąża Beyoncé”. Na początku października 2011 roku wizyta wokalistki w australijskim programie telewizyjnym Sunday Night wywołała pewne spekulacje; kiedy Knowles siadała na fotelu, jej ciążowy brzuszek nieco się „zapadł”. To zrodziło internetowe plotki, jakoby Beyoncé miała udawać, że jest w ciąży i nosić sztuczny ciążowy brzuszek. W odpowiedzi na te pogłoski reprezentanci Beyoncé wydali oświadczenie, w którym ogłosili je mianem „głupich, śmiesznych i nieprawdziwych”; z kolei sama Knowles nagrała specjalne wideo, w którym wyśmiała wszystkie plotki na swój temat. Na początku listopada 2011 roku witryna Saucytime.com okrzyknęła wokalistkę najlepiej opłacanym na minutę artystą świata, jako że za prywatny, złożony z pięciu utworów występ na wyspie Saint-Barthélemy w noc sylwestrową 2010 roku miała otrzymać 1,25 miliona funtów, co dawało 71 040 funtów wynagrodzenia za każdą minutę, jaką spędziła na scenie. Również w listopadzie, Beyoncé otrzymała dwie nominacje do nagród Grammy, w kategoriach: Best Rap/Sung Collaboration za „Party” oraz Best Long Form Music Video za I Am... World Tour. Pierwsze dziecko Jaya-Z i Beyoncé, dziewczynka Blue Ivy Carter, przyszła na świat w sobotę, 7 stycznia 2012 roku, w Nowym Jorku. 9 stycznia 2012 roku Jay-Z opublikował piosenkę „Glory”, poświęcony swojej nowo narodzonej córce. Utwór opowiada o trudnościach związanych z przebiegiem ciąży, a także mówi o tym, iż Beyoncé poroniła swoją pierwszą ciążę. Jako że odgłos płaczu Blue Ivy pojawia się pod koniec ścieżki, została ona wymieniona pod pseudonimem „B.I.C.” jako jedna z artystek wykonujących utwór. Dzięki temu, dwudniowa wówczas Blue Ivy stała się najmłodszą osobą w historii, która znalazła się w notowaniach Billboardu, kiedy „Glory” zadebiutował na 74. pozycji listy Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. W maju 2012 roku Beyoncé wyróżniona została przez magazyn Forbes na 14. miejscu listy najbardziej wpływowych matek świata. W tym samym miesiącu wokalistka otrzymała nagrodę dla najlepszego autora od grona New York Association of Black Journalists za tekst „Eat, Play, Love”, który ukazał się w lipcu 2011 roku na łamach magazynu Essence, i który opowiadał o jej dziewięciomiesięcznej przerwie od muzyki w 2010 roku. Również w maju Knowles powróciła, po raz pierwszy od czasu narodzin Blue Ivy, na scenę, podczas czterodniowej rewii Revel Presents: Beyoncé Live w Revel Atlantic City w Atlantic City. 9 października Knowles potwierdziła w rozmowie z E! News, że musiała wycofać się z projektu Narodziny gwiazdy ze względu na nieporozumienia w kwestii ustalania wspólnego terminarza: „Od miesięcy staraliśmy się skoordynować nasze plany, by w końcu wprowadzić ten remake w życie, ale było to po prostu niemożliwe. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości będziemy mieć okazję ponownie pracować razem z Clintem Eastwoodem.” Dokładnie tydzień później ogłoszono, że Beyoncé będzie gwiazdą halftime show podczas Super Bowl XLVII, rezegranego 3 lutego 2013 roku na stadionie Mercedes-Benz Superdome w Nowym Orleanie. W grudniu 2012 roku Knowles, we współpracy z licznym gronem innych gwiazd muzyki i filmu, wzięła udział w kampanii na rzecz akcji Demand a Plan, czyli wielopartyjnej inicjatywy grupy 950 burmistrzów amerykańskich miast oraz polityków. Jej celem było skłonienie rządu federalnego do podjęcia tematu zmiany przepisów dotyczących prawa do posiadania broni, w odpowiedzi na strzelaninę w jednej ze szkół w mieście Newtown. 'Od 2013: Album "Beyonce" i "The Mrs. Carter Show World Tour"' 21 stycznia 2013 roku wokalistka wykonała Hymn Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki podczas drugiej inauguracji Baracka Obamy na stanowisko Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, która odbyła się w waszyngtońskim United States Capitol. Jej występ zebrał pozytywne oceny od krytyków oraz innych gwiazd; Kevin Rutherford z magazynu Billboard określił jej wersję "The Star-Spangled Banner" mianem "olśniewająco inspirującej", zaś New York Post uznał ją za "bezbłędną". Brytyjski dziennikarz i prezenter Piers Morgan opublikował w serwisie Twitter post, w którym stwierdził: "I właśnie DLATEGO to ona jest najlepszym artystą na świecie... niesamowite!" CNN poinformował, że jej występ podczas uroczystości "był najczęściej komentowanym wydarzeniem na Facebooku" tamtego dnia. Krótko po tym, sierżant Kristin DuBois z US Marine Band przyznała w rozmowie z kilkoma przedstawicielami mediów, a w tym CNN i The New York Times, że występ Knowles został nagrany wcześniej, a podczas ceremonii wokalistka wykorzystała synchronizację ust, nie śpiewając na żywo. W kolejnej wypowiedzi usunęła jednak wzmiankę o synchronizacji ust. Wedle jej słów, Beyoncé nie była w stanie systematycznie uczestniczyć w próbach muzycznych z zespołem, i dlatego podjęto decyzję, że w trakcie uroczystości odtworzony zostanie nagrany wcześniej przez orkiestrę podkład muzyczny. Podczas konferencji prasowej przed finałem Super Bowl XLVII 31 stycznia 2013 roku, Knowles potwierdziła, że podczas ceremonii wykorzystano właśnie taką wersję podkładu, tłumacząc: "Ze względu na pogodę, opóźnienia, niewystarczające próby nagłośnienia, nie czułam się w stanie podjąć tego ryzyka. Cała uroczystość miała być poświęcona prezydentowi i chciałam uczynić jego i cały mój kraj dumnymi, więc zdecydowałam śpiewać z użyciem wcześniej nagranej ścieżki, co jest powszechną praktyką w przemyśle muzycznym. Jestem dumna ze swojego występu.". 29 stycznia ukazał się album kompilacyjny grupy Destiny’s Child, Love Songs, złożony z poświęconych miłości utworów z wcześniejszych wydawnictw zespołu, a także jednej nowej piosenki, "Nuclear". 3 lutego 2013 roku Beyoncé wystąpiła podczas halftime show Super Bowl XLVII, rozgrywanego na stadionie Mercedes-Benz Superdome w Nowym Orleanie. Wokalistka, ubrana przez Rubina Singera, wykonała medley utworów ze swojej kariery, rozpoczynając od "Love on Top" i "Crazy in Love", by później przejść do "End of Time" i "Baby Boy". Następnie na scenie pojawiły się dwie byłe członkinie Destiny’s Child, Kelly Rowland i Michelle Williams, by wspólnie zaśpiewać "Bootylicious", "Independent Women" oraz "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)". Knowles zakończyła swój koncert piosenką "Halo". Jej halftime show zostało pozytywnie przyjęte przez odbiorców; witryna ABC News stwierdziła, że "użytkownicy Twittera i Facebooka oszaleli podczas jej występu, a gdy na scenie dołączyły do niej Kelly i Michelle, wielu zareagowało wręcz histerycznie". Pierwsza dama Michelle Obama stwierdziła w Internecie: "Beyoncé była fenomenalna. Jestem z niej dumna.", podczas gdy dziennikarz Piers Morgan skomentował: "Według mnie to najlepszy występ podczas halftime show w historii." Wedle danych serwisu Twitter, tuż przed jej występem, w trakcie oraz krótko po, w sieci opublikowano 749 tysięcy tweetów o Beyoncé, zaś podczas całego wieczoru liczba ta przekroczyła 6 milionów. 16 lutego na antenie HBO premierę miał film dokumentalny poświęcony Knowles, Life is But a Dream. Dokument, za którego produkcję i reżyserię odpowiadała sama wokalistka, zawiera archiwalne materiały z jej dzieciństwa, zapisy prób przed koncertami i sesji nagraniowych w studio, ukazuje jej rolę jako matki i businesswoman oraz próby balansowania pomiędzy karierą a życiem rodzinnym, a w tym powrót na scenę po narodzinach córki. Telewizyjna premiera filmu zgromadziła przed odbiornikami 1,8 miliona widzów, co stanowi największą oglądalność spośród wszystkich produkcji dokumentalnych HBO od co najmniej 2004 roku, kiedy to Nielsen zaczął badać rynek w obecnej formule. Z kolei 24 maja 2013 roku odbyła się premiera filmu animowanego 3D Tajemnica zielonego królestwa, w którym Knowles użyczyła głosu postaci królowej Tary. Na potrzeby produkcji wokalistka nagrała ponadto utwór "Rise Up", napisany we współpracy z Sią. 15 kwietnia 2013 roku, występem w serbskim Belgradzie, Knowles rozpoczęła światową trasę koncertową The Mrs. Carter Show World Tour, która obejmowała 123 koncerty na całym świecie. W maju zaś wokalistka nagrała wraz z raperem André 3000 cover piosenki "Back to Black" Amy Winehouse, który został następnie wydany na ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Wielki Gatsby. Potwierdzając prace nad nowym albumem, Beyoncé opublikowała w marcu 2013 roku fragment utworu "Bow Down / I Been On". Kolejna nowa ścieżka, "Grown Woman", pojawiła się w reklamie Pepsi, zaś "Standing on the Sun" wykorzystano w reklamach marek H&M i L'Oreal. W międzyczasie Knowles pojawiła się gościnnie wraz z Michelle Williams w utworze "You Changed", wydanym na płycie Talk a Good Game Kelly Rowland. Następnie, z raperami 2 Chainz i The-Dream, nagrała piosenkę "Turnt", wydaną na płycie tego ostatniego, zatytułowanej IV Play. Beyoncé pojawiła się również na kolejnym wydawnictwie swojego męża Jaya-Z – Magna Carta... Holy Grail, w utworze "Part II (On the Run)", a także w ścieżkach "Tom Ford" i "BBC", w których wystąpiła pod przydomkiem Third Ward Trill. 13 grudnia 2013 roku, Knowles zupełnie niespodziewanie opublikowała za pośrednictwem iTunes swoją piątą płytę, zatytułowaną Beyoncé. W momencie premiery zyskała ona miano "wizualnej", jako że każdej z piosenek towarzyszył wideoklip. Album zadebiutował na szczycie listy Billboard 200, a jego trzydniowa sprzedaż w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych wyniosła 617,213 kopii. Trzydniowa sprzedaż światowa Beyoncé osiągnęła natomiast poziom 828,773 egzemplarzy, dzięki czemu wydawnictwo dzierży tytuł najszybciej sprzedającej się płyty w historii iTunes. Sama wokalistka stała się ponadto pierwszą kobietą w historii, której pięć kolejnych albumów debiutowało na 1. miejscu listy Billboard 200. "XO" i "Drunk in Love" (z udziałem Jaya-Z) wydane zostały 16 i 17 grudnia jako główne single promujące płytę. Styl muzyczny 'Muzyka i głos' Skala mezzosopranowego głosu Beyoncé wynosi trzy i pół oktawy, dlatego też uznawana była za „chlubę” Destiny’s Child. Jon Pareles z The New York Timesa skomentował, że Knowles posiada głos, który definiował zespół, opisując go jako „jedwabisty, lecz cierpki, uparcie trzepoczący, z rezerwą soulowego beltingu”. Stosowany przez nią belting, czyli przeciąganie rejestru piersiowego, wymaga mocnej przepony, przez co niewiele wokalistek operuje tą techniką, a do nielicznej grupy należą m.in.: Christina Aguilera, Leona Lewis oraz Mariah Carey. James Anthony z The Guardian określił głos Knowles jako „szybki i charakterystyczny, z niemal czkającą techniką wokalną”. Inni krytycy chwalili rangę oraz moc głosu Beyoncé; w ocenie albumu B’Day, Jody Rosen z Entertainment Weekly napisała: „Beyoncé Knowles to sztorm pod przykrywką piosenkarki. Na jej drugim albumie solowym, B’Day, utwory trafiają w ogromny zakres emocji i rytmów, a głos Beyoncé rozdziera się na tle brzęcznych beatów. Musiałbyś szukać daleko i szeroko – możliwe, że na scenach Metropolitan Opera – aby znaleźć artystę, który śpiewa z czystszą siłą... Nikt – ani R. Kelly, ani Usher, nie mówiąc o konkurencyjnych divach popu – nie może się równać z geniuszem Beyoncé, polegającym na stawianiu wokalu naprzeciw hip hopowych beatów.” Chris Richards z Washington Post stwierdził: „Nawet kiedy Beyoncé nie wykorzystuje w pełni swoich możliwości, wciąż wznosi się ponad swoich imitatorów. Wszystko jest w jej głosie – nadludzkim instrumencie zdolnym do zapełnienia każdego beatu wywołującymi gęsią skórkę szeptami lub rykami w stylu divy. Uderzający, pogardliwy, miłosny, wrogi – Beyoncé śpiewa o każdym z tych punktów z niewątpliwą wirtuozerią.”Magazyn Cove umieścił Knowles na 7. miejscu listy 100 najlepszych wokalistek, przyznając jej 48/50 punktów, bazujących na różnych kryteriach. Ze względu na wykorzystywanie melizmatu artystka porównywana jest do Mariah Carey, której wokal często pozostawia w tle melodię i zbacza z linii melodycznej. Z tego powodu również śpiew Beyoncé bywa niekiedy obiektem krytyki, co opisał Eye Weekly: „Nie ma wątpliwości, że Beyoncé jest jedną z najlepszych wokalistek popowych, możliwe nawet, że jedną z najlepszych żyjących artystek... Jednakże mimo rozsądności, którą może zawierać jej śpiew, efekt wciąż jest taki, jak cios w głowę pięścią w jedwabnej rękawiczce.” Muzyka tworzona przez Knowles to generalnie contemporary R&B, do którego dodawane są często elementy popu, funku, hip hopu oraz soulu. Podczas gdy Beyoncé nagrywa niemal wyłącznie anglojęzyczne utwory, w jej twórczości znajduje się również kilka hiszpańskojęzycznych piosenek, które pochodzą głównie z reedycji albumu B’Day. Wokalistka uczyła się tegoż języka w szkole, jednak, jak przyznała, obecnie zna jedynie kilka hiszpańskich słów. Dlatego przed nagraniem hiszpańskojęzycznych wersji utworów na B’Day fonetycznej wymowy uczył ją producent Rudy Perez. 'Produkcja i pisanie tekstów' Od czasów Destiny’s Child Knowles pozostaje artystycznie zaangażowana w swoją karierę. Wymieniana jest jako współautorka większości piosenek zespołu, a także solowych utworów. Beyoncé znana jest z pisania tekstów opartych na własnych emocjach oraz, przede wszystkim, poruszających temat empowermentu kobiet, przez co została okrzyknięta symbolem niezależności kobiet. Jednakże w jedym z wywiadów przyznała, że „posiadanie Jaya-Z w życiu zmieniło jej wyobrażenia o tym, jak kobiety i mężczyźni powinni się do siebie odnosić”. Część utworów wokalistki jest autobiograficzna, inspirowana prywatnymi doświadczeniami lub przeżyciami bliskich jej osób. Dokonania Knowles jako autorki tekstów zostały docenione w 2001 roku na gali ASCAP Music Awards, kiedy to otrzymała nagrodę dla tekściarza roku. Stała się pierwszą Afroamerykanką, a zarazem drugą kobietą w historii, która zdobyła tę statuetkę. Poza tym Knowles jest współproducentką większości projektów, w które była zaangażowana. Jej udział nie obejmował jednak formowania beatów, tylko zazwyczaj skupiał się na wymyślaniu melodii oraz pomysłów, którymi dzieliła się ze współpracownikami. W 2006 roku na szczycie Billboard Hot 100 uplasowały się trzy single, których współautorką była Beyoncé („Irreplaceable”, „Grillz” zawierający sample „Soldier” oraz „Check on It”). Stała się tym samym trzecią kobietą w historii, która tego dokonała, po Carole King (1971) i Mariah Carey (1991). W sumie, wraz z Diane Warren, zajmuje 3. miejsce ze względu na liczbę utworów, w których pisaniu brała udział, i które zajęły 1. pozycję Hot 100. Wizerunek 'Wizerunek sceniczny' W 2008 roku Knowles przedstawiła swoje alter ego, Sashę Fierce, która reprezentowała bardziej agresywną, seksowną i pewną siebie stronę wokalistki. W wywiadzie z Entertainment Weekly zaznaczyła, że alter ego przeznaczone jest „wyłącznie na scenę”. Charakterystycznym elementem stroju Sashy Fierce jest metalowa rękawiczka. W lutym 2010 roku, w rozmowie z magazynem Allure wokalistka przyznała: „To koniec z Sashą Fierce. Uśmierciłam ją.” Słowa te uzupełniła komentarzem, że czuje się na tyle dobrze z samą sobą, iż może reprezentować wszystkie cechy jednocześnie, bez jakiegokolwiek alter ega: „Nie potrzebuję już Sashy Fierce, ponieważ dojrzałam i jestem w stanie połączyć dwie strony mojej osobowości.” W 2006 roku zadebiutował zespół koncertowy Beyoncé, Suga Mama, złożony wyłącznie z kobiet. Po raz pierwszy grupa towarzyszyła Knowles na scenie podczas gali BET Awards, po czym pojawiła się w teledyskach do „Irreplaceable” i „Green Light”. Poza tym Suga Mama występowała z wokalistką podczas tras koncertowych, w tym The Beyoncé Experience oraz I Am... Tour. Tygodnik Michigan Chronicle pochwalił w artykule „Born to Entertain” zachowanie sceniczne Knowles. Alice Jones z The Independent napisała: „Oglądanie Beyoncé śpiewającej i kroczącej wokół całej ekipy może wydawać się w najlepszym wypadku onieśmielające, a w najgorszym alienujące. Tak poważnie podchodzi do roli artysty, że jest niemal zbyt dobra.” The New York Times stwierdził, że „w jej silnym pragnieniu zajmowania się muzyką jest zapierająca dech elegancja”. Renee Michelle Harris z South Florida Times napisała: „Knowles włada sceną swoimi charakterystycznymi ruchami i intensywnością... ukazując swój pełen mocy wokal, nie omijając nawet jednej nuty, często przepełniony wigorem oraz perfekcyjnym tańcem. Nikt – ani Britney, ani Ciara, ani Rihanna – nie może zaoferować tego, co ona – kompletnego zestawu głosu, ruchów i prezencji.” Według Daily Mail: „Wielu ekspertów rynku muzycznego wymieniało Beyoncé jako kolejnego Michaela Jacksona. Podczas gdy jest dużo za wcześnie na takie porównania, Knowles niewątpliwie udowodniła, że jest jedną z najbardziej ekscytujących i utalentowanych wokalistek, i może rzeczywiście przejść do historii w tejże roli.” Krytycy uznali również koncertowe wystąpienia artystki. Jim Farber z The Daily News napisał: „Beyoncé ukazała swoją stalową moc. Po charakterystycznym riffie piosenki wzniosła się ponad melodię z atletyczną łatwością. Sposób, w jaki Beyoncé wykorzystała swoje ciało intensyfikował poczucie triumfu. (...) Prezencja uzupełniła jej wokal, niczym wykrzyknik.” Stephanie Classen ze Star Phoenix zadeklarowała: „Beyoncé nie jest zwyczajną wokalistką... 27-letni pokład energii wzrastał ponad wszystkimi chwytami, masterując show tak, jakby seksowny obcy zapanował nad księżniczką. Tylko pozaziemskie pochodzenie może tłumaczyć ten głos... Beyoncé mogłaby okrążać wszystkie pozostałe gwiazdy popu.” Według Newsday: „Beyoncé udowadnia, że gorąca choreografia i silny wokal nie muszą występować oddzielnie... W tym przypadku nie ma obaw o synchronizację ust.” 'Wizerunek publiczny' Jak przyznała Beyoncé: „lubię ubierać się seksownie i traktować siebie jak damę”, jednak jednocześnie podkreśliła, że stroje, które nosi podczas koncertów „są przeznaczone wyłącznie na scenę”. W swoje wideoklipy wokalistka stara się wplatać elementy artystyczne; według włoskiego projektanta Roberto Cavalliego, podczas występów Knowles wykorzystuje różne style i harmonizuje je z muzyką. Album B’Day Anthology ukazywał wiele modowych wariacji, od klasyki, do kostiumów prosto z wybiegów. W 2002 roku wydana została książka autorstwa Tiny Knowles, Destiny’s Style: Bootylicious Fashion, Beauty and Lifestyle Secrets from Destiny’s Child, w której zawarła swoje przemyślenia, jaki wpływ miała moda na sukces Destiny’s Child. W 2007 roku magazyn People uznał Beyoncé za najlepiej ubraną postać show-biznesu. Figury woskowe Knowles znajdują się w kilku muzeach Madame Tussaud na całym świecie, a w tym w m.in.: Nowym Jorku, Hollywood, Waszyngtonie, Bangkoku i Amsterdamie. Jako jedna z najpopularniejszych czarnoskórych osobowości w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Knowles często spotykała się z krytyką własnej osoby, która jednak została uznana przez niektórych za przejawy rasizmu oraz seksizmu. Dziennikarz Touré z magazynu Rolling Stone napisał, że od czasu premiery Dangerously in Love „Beyoncé stała się symbolem seksu à la Halle Berry”. Z kolei sesja zdjęciowa wokalistki w „Vanity Fair” wywołała spekulacje, czy odcień jej skóry został komputerowo rozjaśniony. W 2007 roku Knowles zdobiła okładkę Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue, stając się pierwszą w historii nie-modelką i nie-atletką, która tego dokonała. Jednocześnie była drugą Afroamerykanką, która znalazła się na pierwszej stronie magazynu, po Tyrze Banks. W tym samym roku fotografie Beyoncé pojawiły się w gazetach i na billboardach na terenie całych Stanów Zjednoczonych, i ukazywały ją trzymającą w dłoni antyczną lufkę. Zdjęcie, pochodzące z sesji zdjęciowej do albumu B'Day, wywołało odzew grup przeciwnych paleniu, które uznały, że wokalistka nie musiała wykorzystywać lufki, aby „wyglądać bardziej wyrafinowanie”. 24 kwietnia 2009 roku Knowles pojawiła się w programie CNN Larry King Live, gdzie ujawniła bardziej polityczną stronę osobowości, rozmawiając o poważniejszych kwestiach, począwszy od występu na inauguracji Baracka Obamy, aż do rasizmu, którego doświadczyła będąc Afroamerykanką. Podczas rozmowy przyznała między innymi, że śpiewanie do pierwszego tańca Obamów było jednym z najważniejszych momentów jej kariery. Beyoncé wychowała się w religijnej społeczności, co miało wpływ na jej dorosłe życie. W rozmowie dla programu CBS 60 Minutes przyznała, że modli się przed każdym koncertem. We wrześniu 2010 roku Knowles zadebiutowała na wybiegu, biorąc udział w pokazie Toma Forda, prezentującym jego kolekcję na sezon wiosna/lato 2011. W lutym 2011 roku Los Angeles Times umieścił Beyoncé na miejscu 25. listy najpiękniejszych kobiet świata filmu. Miesiąc później wokalistka zdobiła okładkę francuskiego magazynu o modzie, L'Officiel; wydanie to honorowało 90. rocznicę powstania pisma, stanowiąc jednocześnie hołd wobec nigeryjskiego muzyka Fela Kutiego. Twarz Beyoncé została pomalowana na kolor czarny i ozdobiona ludowym makijażem, co spotkało się z krytyką ze strony mediów. Oświadczenie przedstawiciela magazynu mówiło, że stylizacja Knowles była „daleka od olśniewającej Sashy Fierce” i „stanowiła powrót do jej afrykańskich korzeni”. Beyoncé została umieszczona na 33. miejscu zestawienia 100 najseksowniejszych kobiet wszech czasów według magazynu Men's Health. W 2012 roku People wyróżnił Knowles tytułem najpiękniejszej kobiety świata, zaś magazyn Complex mianem "najgorętszej" wokalistki wszech czasów. Z kolei w styczniu 2013 roku GQ umieścił Knowles na szczycie listy 100 najseksowniejszych kobiet XXI wieku, nadając jej ponadto tytuł Miss Millennium. Inspiracje Beyoncé wyróżnia Michaela Jacksona jako swoją największą muzyczną inspirację i idola. Knowles uznaje również Dianę Ross za jedną z postaci, która ma bardzo duży wpływ na jej twórczość, uważając ją za „artystkę kompletną: świetną aktorkę, dobrą wokalistkę i piękną, elegancką kobietę, która jako jedna z nielicznych piosenkarek zdołała przebić się do kina na wysokim poziomie”. Whitney Houston jest jej kolejną idolką; Beyoncé przyznała, że to Houston zainspirowała ją, by dążyć do realizacji muzycznych celów. Do innych artystów, którzy mają wpływ na twórczość Knwoles należą: Cher, Tina Turner, Prince, Lauryn Hill, Aaliyah, Mary J. Blige, Janet Jackson, Anita Baker i Rachelle Ferrell. Beyoncé przyznała, że to wokal Mariah Carey i jej utwór „Vision of Love” przyczynił się do tego, że jako dziecko zaczęła uczyć się śpiewu i zapoczątkował jej drogę do kariery muzycznej. Knowles wielokrotnie mówiła ponadto, że w gronie inspirujących ją postaci ważne miejsce zajmują Oprah Winfrey, którą opisała jako „definicję silnej kobiety”, a także pierwsza dama Michelle Obama. Wiele motywów oraz stylów muzycznych na drugim albumie solowym Knowles, B’Day (2006), było inspirowanych jej rolą w filmie Dreamgirls (2006). Jak przyznała, Beyoncé chciała wyprodukować płytę, której tematem nadrzędnym byłyby feminizm oraz empowerment kobiet. Inspiracją w tworzeniu B’Day była również postać Josephine Baker. Knowles oddała jej hołd podczas koncertu Fashion Rocks w 2006 roku, wykonując utwór „Déjà Vu” w charakterystycznej dla Baker mini-spódniczce ze sztucznych bananów. Przy nagrywaniu I Am... Sasha Fierce (2008) największą inspirację dla Beyoncé stanowili Jay-Z i Etta James; ich wpływy sprawiły, że wokalistka dążyła do eksploracji różnych gatunków i stylów muzycznych. Z kolei w przypadku albumu 4 (2011), Knowles wyróżniła szereg inspiracji, z których czerpała kompletując płytę; należał do nich Fela Kuti, Earth, Wind & Fire, DeBarge, Lionel Richie, Teena Marie i R&B lat 90., a także, w nieco mniejszym stopniu, twórczość Jaya-Z, The Jackson 5, New Edition, Adele, Florence and the Machine oraz Prince’a. Wyróżnienia, honory i wpływ na innych artystów Beyoncé otrzymała w swojej karierze szereg wyróżnień oraz honorów. W listopadzie 2009 roku dziennik The Observer okrzyknął ją mianem najlepszej wokalistki dekady 2000-2009. Miesiąc później magazyn Billboard umieścił Beyoncé na 4. miejscu listy najlepszych artystów tego samego okresu, a także wyróżnił ją jako najpopularniejszą wokalistkę oraz najlepszego radiowego artystę dekady 2000-2009. Knowles znalazła się ponadto na 15. miejscu zestawienia najlepszych artystów R&B/hip hopu ostatnich 25 lat (1985–2010) według Billboardu. W lutym 2010 roku Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) przyznała Beyoncé tytuł najczęściej certyfikowanego artysty dekady 2000-2009, jako że wokalistka uzyskała w sumie 64 certyfikaty za sprzedaż swoich albumów, singli, wideoklipów oraz dzwonków telefonicznych w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W sierpniu 2010 roku telewizja VH1 uwzględniła Beyoncé na liście 100 najwybitniejszych artystów w historii. BET okrzyknęła ją 2. najbardziej wpływową postacią dekady 2000-2009, ustępując miejsca jedynie Jayowi-Z. W 2011 roku magazyn The Root wyróżnił Beyoncé na 13. miejscu zestawienia najbardziej wpływowych Afroamerykanów. W maju 2011 roku Keith Caulfield i Gary Trust z Billboardu uzmieścili Knowles na 17. miejscu listy najpopularniejszych autorów piosenek w historii Hot 100, jako że wokalistka była wówczas współautorką ośmiu singli, które uplasowały się na szczycie notowania Billboard Hot 100; była ona jednocześnie jedną z zaledwie trzech kobiet w tym gremium. We wrześniu 2011 roku Knowles ustanowiła nowy rekord Guinnessa dotyczący największej liczby „tweetów” w serwisie Twitter na sekundę, poświęconych jednemu zdarzeniu – w tym przypadku, ogłoszeniu przez Beyoncé wiadomości o swojej ciąży. Rok wcześniej Knowles i jej mąż Jay-Z trafili do Księgi rekordów Guinnessa jako najbardziej wpływowa para, zarabiając w 2009 roku łączną kwotę 122 milionów dolarów. 29 września 2011 roku „Crazy in Love” zajął 1. miejsce na liście 100 najlepszych utworów okresu 2000-2009 według VH1. Kilkanaście dni później magazyn Prefix uznał Beyoncé za najlepszą wokalistkę R&B, uzasadniając: „Beyoncé potrafi nie tylko śpiewać lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, ale i tańczyć lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny i, w przeciwieństwie do niemalże wszystkich innych, jest w stanie robić te dwie rzeczy jednocześnie.” W sierpniu 2010 roku VH1 umieściła Knowles na 52. miejscu najwybietniejszych artystów w historii. Debiutancki album solowy Knowles, Dangerously in Love, został uznany przez Rock and Roll Hall of Fame za jeden z 200 najlepszych albumów w muzycznej historii. W 2001 roku Beyoncé otrzymała nagrodę dla najlepszej autorki tekstów na gali ASCAP Music Awards; stała się zatem pierwszą Afroamerykanką, a zarazem drugą kobietą w historii, która zdobyła tę statuetkę. W 2007 roku Beyoncé została pierwszą kobietą w historii, którą wyróżniono nagrodą International Artist Award na gali American Music Awards. Rok później wokalistka otrzymała nagrodę specjalną, Legend Award, za wyjątkowy wkład w rozwój sztuki podczas ceremonii World Music Awards. Z kolei na gali Billboard Music Awards 2011 uhonorowana została statuetką honorową Billboard Millennium Award za całokształt twórczości, dotychczasowe dokonania, a także wpływ, jaki wywarła na światową muzykę. We wrześniu 2009 roku łączna sprzedaż wszystkich solowych wydawnictw Beyoncé wynosiła 75 milionów kopii, czyniąc ją jednym z najpopularniejszych artystów wszech czasów. Wideoklipowi do utworu „Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)” przypisano „wywołanie pierwszego wielkiego szaleństwa tanecznego w nowym millennium i zarazem w erze Internetu”. Popularność teledysku zrodziła legion imitatorów i parodii w wykonaniach kobiet i mężczyzn z całego świata, którzy zamieszczali w serwisie YouTube własne wykonania choreografii do „Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)”. Taniec z teledysku próbowały wykonywać również osoby ze świata mediów, a w tym Justin Timberlake, Joe Jonas, Tom Hanks, a także Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Barack Obama. Pierwsza dama Stanów Zjednoczonych, Michelle Obama, stwierdziła w jednym z wywiadów, że „uwielbia Knowles nad życie”, zaś w innym powiedziała, iż jeśli miałaby zamienić się z kimś swoim życiem, byłaby to Beyoncé. Wokalistka jest ponadto wymieniana przez szereg współczesnych artystów jako inspiracja dla ich twórczości. Lady Gaga wyznała w programie specjalnym MTV Lady GaGa: Inside the Outside: „Nigdy nie powiedziałam o tym Beyoncé, ale pamiętam, jak któregoś dnia leżałam na kanapie u mojej babci płacząc, a w telewizji pojawił się wideoklip Destiny’s Child. Oglądając Beyoncé myślałam 'Oh, ona jest gwiazdą. Chcę tego samego. Chcę być w MTV.' A teraz nagrywam z Beyoncé wideoklipy.” Brytyjska wokalistka Cheryl Cole przyznała w rozmowie z magazynem „Hello!”, że „ma obsesję na punkcie Beyoncé”; przybliżyła również okoliczności pierwszego spotkania z Knowles na planie The X Factor: „Byłam zawstydzona i wzruszona tym, że mieliśmy za sobą ostatni odcinek programu, dlatego zaczęłam paplać jak głupia: 'jesteś kimś, kim każda kobieta powinna aspirować, by być, jesteś niesamowita, uwielbiam cię!' ... Jej stojąca nieopodal mama musiała wziąć mnie za dziwaka. Chciałam wyjść na luzaka, zagadać 'hej, B, co słychać?', ale nic z tego!” Adele opowiedziała w jednym z wywiadów o swoim stosunku do Knowles: „Nie znam jej, jednak jest ona ogromną częścią mojego życia. Wszystko, do czego się odnoszę zawsze miało coś wspólnego z Destiny’s Child lub samą Beyoncé. Ona doskonale wie, czego chce. Kontroluje to wszystko. Ma klasę. I jest po prostu miłą osobą.” Następnie dodała, że to Sasha Fierce stanowiła inspirację do stworzenia jej własnego alter ego; w obliczu histerycznego płaczu, wywołanego stresem, jakiego doświadczyła przed jednym z koncertów, Adele zadała sobie pytanie: „Co Sasha Fierce alter ego Knowles zrobiłaby w tej sytuacji?” „Tak narodziła się Sasha Carter”, przyznała wokalistka. Rihanna wymienia Beyoncé w gronie swoich ulubionych wokalistek, a w jednym z wywiadów przyznała, jaki wpływ na nią wywarła postać Knowles: „Kiedy wydała Dangerously in Love ... pomyślałam 'wow, chcę być dokładnie taka sama'. Jest wielką artystką i inspiracją, jednym z tych twórców, których uwielbiam.” Aktorka Gwyneth Paltrow, przyjaciółka Knowles, która zadebiutowała na muzycznej scenie podczas gali Country Music Awards 2010, wyznała Access Hollywood, że jej inspirację dla tego występu stanowiła Beyoncé: „Uważnie obserwowałam Beyoncé i jej koncerty z myślą o pewności siebie, jaką tam prezentuje... i jestem szczęściarą, że znam kilku wokalistów osobiście.” Z kolei w wywiadzie dla Harper's Bazaar Paltrow dodała, że uczęszczała na występy Knowles w ramach przygotowań do roli wokalistki w filmie Country Strong (2010), komentując: „Beyoncé to najbardziej utalentowany człowiek na ziemi. Wszystko, co robi utrzymane jest na mistrzowskim poziomie. To nawet nie pewność siebie, to po prostu zupełnie inny poziom.” Simon Cowell opisał Beyoncé słowami: „Ambitna, utalentowana, konkurencyjna. Ona definiuje tę nową jakość, którą ja określam mianem supergwiazd popu. Obecnie do tego grona należą wyłącznie kobiety. To jak nowy, perfekcyjny gatunek, który dosłownie chce rządzić światem.” LA Reid stwierdził, że Knowles „może zostać niewątpliwie uznana za najlepszego żyjącego artystę”. Z kolei Fergie z grupy The Black Eyed Peas przyznała w jednym z wywiadów: „Beyoncé zawsze była dla mnie ikoną. Jest jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych artystów naszej generacji.” Kiedy Beyoncé zdobyła Billboard Music Millennium Award, The Hollywood Reporter zapytał kilka gwiazd o to, w którym momencie zdali sobie sprawę, że Knowles jest ikoną muzyki. Aktor i wokalista Matthew Morrison odpowiedział wówczas: „‘Single Ladies’. Jako piosenkarz i tancerz, wiem jak ciężko i jak rzadko można stworzyć taką kombinację tańca i śpiewu. Beyoncé jest niesamowita w obu tych rzeczach, a do tego doszło jeszcze jej aktorstwo w Dreamgirls, stojące na równie wysokim poziomie. To niespotykane.” Natomiast producent i wokalista Ryan Tedder skomentował: „‘Crazy in Love’. Piosenka była świetna, w dodatku z Jayem-Z, będącym wtedy największym artystą świata, który wnosił ją na jeszcze wyższy poziom. To był ten moment. Widziałem wideoklip i widziałem ją, jak śpiewała na żywo w telewizji. Pomyślałem wtedy, że jest najlepsza. Śpiewa dokładnie tak, jak na nagraniu studyjnym. To było niewiarygodne. Pracowałem z wystarczającą liczbą piosenkarzy, by wiedzieć, że takie coś się po prostu nie zdarza.” Hillary Scott z formacji Lady Antebellum powiedziała z kolei: „Kiedy zobaczyłam jej występ w duecie z Tiną Turner podczas ceremonii rozdania Grammy. Uwielbiałam ją i uwielbiałam Destiny’s Child już wcześniej, ale pamiętam, że w tamtej chwili pomyślałam ‘Wow, ona pozostanie w tej branży przez bardzo długi czas.’ Beyoncé znajduje się prawdopodobnie na szczycie listy artystek, które podziwiam, i z których chcę brać przykład.” Raper Trey Songz uznał Knowles za swoją ulubioną wokalistkę, tłumacząc: „Śledzę jej karierę od czasów pierwszego singla Destiny’s Child i myślę, że ona naprawdę zasługuje na wszystko to, co osiągnęła. Ona pracuje niesamowicie ciężko. Jest niezwykłą artystką, wokalistką i, pomijając stronę muzyczną, biznesmenką. Stanowi doskonały wzór tego, czego może dokonać artysta.” Miley Cyrus powiedziała w wywiadzie dla America's Seventeen: „Ona Beyoncé jest najwspanialszą kobietą. Kiedy na nią patrzysz, nie zastanawiasz się, jakie jest jej życie prywatne. Spoglądasz na nią i myślisz sobie: ta dziewczyna jest supergwiazdą. Nic więcej cię nie obchodzi, liczy się tylko muzyka. Mam nadzieję, że tak samo będzie w przyszłości ze mną.” Debbie Harry, liderka grupy Blondie, ujawniła w wywiadzie dla Billboardu swoje rozczarowanie faktem faktem, iż nigdy nie zyskała statusu „megagwiazdy”, rozwijając myśl: „Pokusa, by być tak wielkim artystą, jak Beyoncé jest fantastyczna. Byłabym szczęśliwa mając okazję robić niektóre z tych rzeczy. Zbiór jej utworów jest fenomenalny; szkoda, że my nie mieliśmy w swoim dorobku tylu hitów.” Alexandra Burke, która wystąpiła z Beyoncé podczas finałowego odcinka 5. serii programu The X Factor w 2008 roku, powiedziała, że przygotowując swoją pierwszą trasę koncertową, inspirowała się występami Knowles. Z kolei inna brytyjska wokalistka, Leona Lewis, skomentowała: „Beyoncé jest wspaniała, urocza, naturalna i utalentowana. Po prostu inspirująca.”. Lewis dodała ponadto, że chciałaby iść w ślady Beyoncé i rozpocząć karierę aktorską. Jessie J przyznała, że w kolejnej dekadzie chciałaby osiągać takie sukcesy, jakie towarzyszą działalności Knowles. Nicki Minaj również pozytywnie wypowiada się o Beyoncé: „Samo jej imię oznacza wielkość i wszystko, co najlepsze. Każda kobieta chciałaby podążać tą samą ścieżką, co ona.” JoJo wytłumaczyła, że nagrywając własną muzykę inspiruje się Knowles, uzasadniając: „Myślę, że ona jest niesamowitym twórcą, artystką i wzorem do naśladowania. Potrafi łączyć wszystkie te cechy.” Mówiąc o jej wizerunku, Nicole Scherzinger oświadczyła: „Inspirują mnie kobiety pokroju Beyoncé, w przypadku których kostium/stylizacja to nie wszystko. Liczy się prawdziwy artyzm, jaki wkładają w to, co robią, i dlatego chciałabym sama zmierzać w tym kierunku.” Australijska wokalistka Ricki-Lee Coulter wymienia Knowles jako jedną ze swoich najważniejszych inspiracji muzycznych, dodając: „Mimo że osiągnęła tak wiele, przez cały czas poszukuje kolejnych celów i rzeczy, które może poprawić. Ustawia poprzeczkę dla wszystkich artystek. Myślę, że jest kimś w rodzaju Michaela Jacksona tej generacji.” Aktorka Mo’Nique wielokrotnie wyróżniała Beyoncé jako swoją inspirację; prowadząc galę BET Awards w 2004 roku, rozpoczęła ceremonię od wykonania piosenki „Crazy in Love”. W 2007 roku ponownie prowadziła galę BET, którą tym razem rozpoczęła własną wersją utworu „Déjà Vu”. W wywiadzie dla MTV News, Kelly Rowland powiedziała, że głos Knowles stanowił dla niej inspirację podczas nagrywania drugiej płyty solowej, Ms. Kelly (2007). W styczniu 2012 roku ogłoszono, że Scaptia beyonceae, gatunek muchówki z rodziny bąkowatych, który został odkryty na terenach północnego Queensland w Australii, zyskał swoją nazwę na cześć Beyoncé Knowles. Bryan Lessard, naukowiec z instytutu badawczego CSIRO, uzasadnił tę decyzję unikalnym złotym odwłokiem owada, dzięki któremu muchówka jest „absolutną diwą i primadonną świata much”. 28 stycznia tego samego roku pojawiły się informacje, że korporacja My Fox Houston planuje wybudować monument Knowles w jej rodzinnym Houston. Według planów, ma on się składać z masywnego holu oraz mini muzeum, poświęconego Beyoncé i Destiny’s Child. Na początku 2012 roku Rutgers University w New Jersey zorganizował dla swoich studentów zajęcia „Polityka Beyoncé”, poświęcone Knowles. Mają one zapoznać uczestników ze „społecznym i kulturowym znaczeniem” muzyki i wizerunku Beyoncé, włączając w to łamanie reguł świata show-biznesu oraz poruszanych przez nią kwestii feminizmu i empowermentu kobiet. 'Grammy' Beyoncé jest jedną z najczęściej nominowanych i jednocześnie honorowanych artystek w historii nagród Grammy, z 46 nominacjami (6. miejsce pośród wszystkich artystów, a zarazem 1. miejsce pośród kobiet) oraz z 17 wygranymi statuetkami (10. miejsce pośród wszystkich artystów, a zarazem 3. miejsce pośród kobiet). Podczas ceremonii w 2010 roku Knowles otrzymała 6 nagród Grammy – najwięcej statuetek zdobytych jednego wieczora przez kobietę w historii. Tego samego roku miała jednak szansę na aż 10 wyróżnień, jako że otrzymała 10 nominacji – co stanowi drugi wynik pod względem liczby nominacji zdobytych jednego roku przez artystę. Inna aktywność 'House of Deréon' W 2005 roku Beyoncé założyła wraz z matką Tiną dom mody House of Deréon. Styl oraz koncepcja ubrań inspirowana jest trzema pokoleniami kobiet w ich rodzinie, zaś część nazwy – „Deréon” stanowi hołd wobec babci Knowles, Agnèz Deréon. Marka posiada sklepy na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych oraz Kanady. W 2004 roku Beyoncé i Tina powołały do życia również Beyond Productions, firmę zajmującą się menedżmentem oraz licencjonowaniem House of Deréon. Odzież House of Deréon wykorzystana została w grze Style Savvy na Nintendo DS, którą promowała Knowles. W lipcu 2009 roku Beyoncé i jej matka wprowadziły na rynek nową markę, Sasha Fierce for Deréon, której grupą docelową była młodzież. Kolekcja dostępna była w sklepach Macy's i Dillard's, a także Jimmy Jazz oraz Against All Odds. W maju 2010 roku Knowles porozumiała się z siecią odzieżową C&A; na mocy ekskluzywnej umowy, w brazylijskich sklepach C&A zadebiutowała wyłącznościowa kolekcja Deréon by Beyoncé for C&A. 'Konflikt z PETA' W 2006 roku organizacja broniąca praw zwierząt People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals skrytykowała Knowles za wykorzystywanie w liniach odzieżowych futer. Przedstawiciele PETA wystosowali list do wokalistki, a także próbowali się z nią skontaktować za pośrednictwem faksu oraz przy okazji koncertów, jednak bez skutków. Dlatego też, w 2007 roku dwóch członków organizacji wygrało aukcję charytatywną, oferującą osobiste spotkanie z Knowles. Artystka nie wiedziała, kim są zwycięzcy, dopóki nie zjawili się w restauracji, po czym przedstawili swoje postulaty, poparte filmem, w którym Pamela Anderson opowiadała się za działaniami PETA. Ostatecznie zostali oni wyproszeni z lokalu, a Beyoncé odmówiła komentarzy na temat wydarzenia. Sprawa ta pokryła się z innymi zarzutami organizacji na temat postępowania wokalistki. W 2006 roku kontrowersje wywołały okładki albumu B’Day oraz pochodzących z niego singli. Przedstawiały one bowiem aligatory, które były częściowo oklejone czarną taśmą. Jednak już rok później na oficjalnej stronie PETA znalazła się wiadomość, że obserwatorzy nie zauważyli, żeby Knowles była ubrana w jakiekolwiek futro zwierzęce przez cały okres zimowy. Z tego względu organizacja, jak uznali przedstawiciele, postanowiła „dać przerwę Beyoncé”. Jako gest dobrej woli Lisa Lange, członek zarządu PETA, wysłała młodej parze, Jayowi-Z i Knowles, luksusowe sztuczne futra, życząc jednocześnie szczęścia we wspólnym życiu. W 2009 roku przedstawicielka PETA potwierdziła, że od czasu incydentu, Beyoncé nie miała na sobie zwierzęcych futer. 'Biznes' W 2002 roku Beyoncé podpisała kontrakt z Pepsi, zakładający udział w reklamach telewizyjnych, radiowych oraz drukowanych napoju. Wokalistka została włączona do kampanii promocyjnej, aby zwiększyć potencjalne grono odbiorców o nowe grupy wiekowe. W reklamie telewizyjnej z 2004 roku, która utrzymana była w stylu gladiatorskim, Knowles pojawiła się u boku Britney Spears, Pink oraz Enrique Iglesiasa. Następnego roku do tego grona dołączyli Jennifer Lopez i David Beckham, a nowa kampania ukazywała gwiazdy w roli samurajów. Knowles reklamowała również produkty kosmetyczne oraz perfumy. Odkąd ukończyła 18 lat współpracowała z firmą L’Oréal, a w 2003 roku podpisała z nią oficjalny kontrakt, opiewający na kwotę miliona dolarów. W 2004 roku wokalistka wyprodukowała we współpracy z marką Tommy Hilfiger sygnowany przez siebie zapach True Star. Jako część wkładu w produkt, Beyoncé nagrała cover utworu „Wishing on a Star” do reklam telewizyjnych perfum. W 2007 roku Knowles podpisała kontrakt reklamowy z firmą Samsung i stała się twarzą telefonu muzycznego F300. Wokalistka pojawiła się w reklamach telewizyjnych produktu, a także wystąpiła na kilku promocyjnych koncertach. Kilkanaście tygodni później Samsung wyprodukował limitowaną edycję modelu, zwaną B’Phone’em, stworzoną we współpracy z Beyoncé. B’Phone’a od wersji oryginalnej, oprócz parametrów technicznych, odróżniał m.in. burgundowo-złoty kolor, a także ekskluzywny dostęp do materiałów koncertowych oraz muzycznych z repertuaru Knowles. Pod koniec 2007 roku Beyoncé została twarzą perfum Emporio Armani Diamonds. Utrzymana w stylu retro i zarejestrowana w formacie monochromatycznym reklama ukazywała wokalistkę w srebrnej, opalizującej niczym diamenty sukni, która na tle orkiestry śpiewała własną wersję klasyka „Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend”. Według New York Post, wyboru dokonał osobiście Giorgio Armani: „Armani i Knowles znali się od siedmiu lat i Giorgio uznał, że to właśnie Beyoncé reprezentuje blask i dziewczęcość tego zapachu.” Natomiast sam projektant powiedział: „Obecnie nie ma nikogo, kto wykraczałby poza muzykę, film i modę w sposób, w jaki robi to Beyoncé. Dlatego naprawdę był tylko jeden wybór. Ona jest czystą zmysłowością... Doskonale reprezentuje energię i styl, które inspirują styl życia według Emporio Armani. Ona ma zdolność do łączenia młodości i seksapilu oraz elegancji i wyrafinowania, i zawsze robi to z niesamowitą charyzmą i magnetyzmem.” W 2010 roku premierę miały pierwsze perfumy Knowles, Heat. W ciągu pierwszej godziny sprzedano 72 tysiące flakonów, czyli 1200 buteleczek na minutę, zaś sam Heat stał się najpopularniejszym zapachem w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Beyoncé wytłumaczyła, skąd wzięła się nazwa perfum: „Na wielu moich koncertach pojawiał się żar i ogień, dlatego pomyślałam, że nazwa Heat będzie idealna. Poza tym czerwony jest moim ulubionym kolorem, tak samo jak złoty.” Po tym dodała: „Według mnie perfumy odzwierciedlają postawę oraz unikalne poczucie stylu każdej kobiety. Podczas gdy sama uwielbiam różne zapachy, nie znalazłam takiego, który w pełni odzwierciedlałby mnie, jako kobietę. Pracując z Coty miałam możliwość przeniesienia mojego wymarzonego zapachu w rzeczywistość przez stworzenie wyrafinowanych i wabiących perfum; takich, które odzwierciedlają moją wewnętrzną moc.” Knowles wyjaśniła jednocześnie, skąd wziął się pomysł na projekt flakonu: „Pomyśleliśmy o stworzeniu buteleczki wyglądającej, jakby była w ogniu. Uwielbiam antyczne butelki – moja mama miała ich kolekcję, kiedy dorastałam. Chciałam połączyć coś antycznego z nowoczesnością. Nawet w mojej szafie zawsze staram się znaleźć rzeczy w stylu vintage, które jednocześnie są ponadczasowe i klasyczne. Myślę, że flakon jest doskonałą mieszkanką tych dwóch elementów.” Po pierwszym miesiącu dostępności w Macy's, dochód ze sprzedaży Heat wyniósł ponad 3 miliony dolarów. Według ekspertów rynku, w pierwszym roku produkcji Heat mógł przynieść zyski w wysokości 100 milionów dolarów. 14 lutego 2011 roku premierę miały drugie perfumy Beyoncé – Heat Rush, stanowiące siostrzany zapach Heat. Z kolei we wrześniu tego samego roku w sklepach zadebiutowały trzecie perfumy Knowles, Pulse. W 2013 roku, z okazji rozpoczęcia trasy koncertowej The Mrs. Carter Show, na rynku pojawiła się limitowana wersja Heat. W sumie, sześć różnych edycji Heat pozostaje najlepiej sprzedającym się zapachem stworzonym przez osobę z show-biznesu, z zyskami ze sprzedaży przekraczającymi 400 milionów dolarów. W grudniu 2012 roku ogłoszono, że Knowles zawarła kontrakt reklamowy z marką Pepsi opiewający na kwotę 50 milionów dolarów. Jak poinformował The New York Times, umowa zakłada udział wokalistki w standardowych akcjach promocyjnych pokroju spotów reklamowych, a ze strony marki, wielomilionowe wsparcie dla wybranych projektów Beyoncé. Tuż po jej występie podczas Super Bowl 3 lutego 2013 roku, premierę będzie miała globalna reklama Pepsi z udziałem wokalistki, zatytułowana Live for Now; będzie to jednocześnie piąty spot tej marki z Knowles od czasu 2002 roku. Wizerunek Beyoncé pojawi się ponadto między innymi na limitowanej edycji puszek napoju Pepsi, które zadebiutują na rynku europejskim w marcu 2013 roku. 'Zarobki' Według magazynu Forbes, Knowles zarobiła 80 milionów dolarów w okresie od czerwca 2007 do czerwca 2008, co uczyniło z niej drugą najlepiej opłacaną gwiazdę show-biznesu. Natomiast w okresie od czerwca 2008 do czerwca 2009 jej dochód wyniósł kolejne 87 milionów dolarów, co uczyniło z niej trzecią najlepiej zarabiającą artystkę oraz najlepiej opłacaną gwiazdę poniżej 30. roku życia. Poza tym, w 2009 roku, zajęła 4. miejsce listy 100 najbardziej wpływowych postaci show-biznesu na świecie. Rok później Beyoncé awansowała w tym samym zestawieniu na 2. pozycję, ustępując jedynie Oprah Winfrey. W okresie od czerwca 2009 do czerwca 2010 wokalistka zarobiła kolejnych 87 milionów dolarów, dzięki czemu została najlepiej zarabiającą artystką oraz, po raz kolejny, najlepiej opłacaną gwiazdą poniżej 30. roku życia. W październiku 2010 roku Forbes wyróżnił Knowles jako jedną z najbardziej wpływowych kobiet świata, wśród m.in.: Michelle Obamy, Oprah Winfrey, Hillary Clinton i Angeli Merkel. Dwa miesiące później ten sam magazyn poinformował, że dochód Beyoncé w okresie od stycznia do grudnia 2010 roku wyniósł 87 milionów dolarów, co pozwoliło jej na zajęcie 9. miejsca na liście 20 najlepiej zarabiających postaci show-biznesu w tymże okresie. Była jednocześnie jedyną wokalistką i przedstawicielką branży muzycznej, która znalazła się w pierwszej dziesiątce zestawienia. Z kolei w roku następnym, czyli w okresie od stycznia do grudnia 2011 roku, dochód Knowles według Forbesa szacowany był na 35 milionów dolarów, dzięki czemu zajęła 4. miejsce na liście najlepiej opłacanych kobiet przemysłu muzycznego. Na początku listopada 2011 roku witryna Saucytime.com okrzyknęła ją najlepiej opłacanym na minutę artystą świata, jako że za prywatny, złożony z pięciu utworów występ na wyspie Saint-Barthélemy w noc sylwestrową 2010 roku Knowles miała otrzymać 1,25 miliona funtów, co dawało 71 040 funtów wynagrodzenia za każdą minutę, jaką spędziła na scenie. W 2012 roku Forbes umieścił Beyoncé na 16. pozycji zestawienia najbardziej wpływowych postaci show-biznesu, z rocznym zarobkiem w wysokości 40 milionów dolarów. W 2013 roku, za sprawą nowych kontraktów Beyoncé z markami H&M oraz Pepsi, Knowles i Jay-Z zostali pierwszą parą przemysłu muzycznego z majątkiem przekraczającym miliard dolarów. Tego samego roku wokalistka została umieszczona przez Forbes na 4. miejscu najbardziej wpływowych postaci show-biznesu na świecie. Działalność filantropijna Knowles, jej rodzice oraz siostra, a także Kelly Rowland założyli w 2005 roku Survivor Foundation. Fundacja powstała z myślą o ofiarach huraganu Katrina oraz ludziach zmuszonych do ewakuacji z obszaru podległego Houston, który nawiedziły sztormy. Poza tym Beyoncé ofiarowała 100 tysięcy dolarów Gulf Coast Ike Relief Fund, organizacji wspierającej poszkodowanych w wyniku huraganu Ike. Od tego czasu Survivor Foundation rozszerzyła działalność o pomoc ludziom, którzy ucierpieli we wszelkiego rodzaju katastrofach, a także wsparcie w indywidualnych przypadkach, zwłaszcza osób chorych na HIV/AIDS oraz bezdomnych. Fundacja przeznaczyła ponad 2,5 miliony dolarów na różne cele w Houston, jednak jej działalność obejmuje całe Stany Zjednoczone. Wśród inicjatyw Survivor Foundation są m.in.: doroczny karnawał świąteczny, Knowles-Rowland Center oraz Temenos Place Apartments, czyli 43-piętrowy budynek w Houston, przeznaczony dla rodzin, które ucierpiały po naturalnych katastrofach. Koszt budowy obiektu wyniósł 4,7 miliony dolarów, z czego ok. 1,7 miliona przeznaczyły na ten cel Beyoncé oraz Kelly. Jako przedstawicielka Survivor Foundation, Beyoncé odwiedziła Etiopię, gdzie gościła w lokalnych sierocińcach oraz brała udział w sadzeniu drzew, części kampanii Two Trees for 2000. W 2005 roku producent muzyczny David Foster, jego córka Amy Foster-Gillies oraz Knowles napisali utwór „Stand Up for Love”, który posłużył jako oficjalny hymn Międzynarodowego Dnia Dziecka. Wydarzenie to odbywa się dorocznie, 20 listopada, a w jego trakcie prowadzone są akcje mające na celu zbieranie funduszy oraz informowanie ludzi o problemach, które dotykają dzieci na całym świecie. W 2008 roku Beyoncé nagrała z kilkoma innymi wokalistkami, a w tym m.in.: Mariah Carey, Leoną Lewis, Rihanną i Mary J. Blige, „Just Stand Up!”, piosenkę promującą charytatywny program Stand Up to Cancer. Podczas trasy koncertowej The Beyoncé Experience w 2006 roku, wokalistka zorganizowała kilka zbiórek żywności, przy okazji występów w: Houston (14 lipca), Atlancie (20 lipca), Waszyngtonie (9 sierpnia), Toronto (15 sierpnia), Chicago (18 sierpnia) oraz Los Angeles (2 września). Akcja przeprowadzona była we współpracy z pastorem Rudym Rasmusem, Survivor Foundation i Capital Area Food Bank, największym non-profitowym bankiem żywności w Waszyngtonie. 4 października 2008 roku Knowles wzięła udział w koncercie Diamond Ball & Private Concert, organizowanym przez Miami Children’s Hospital Foundation, który odbył się w American Airlines Arena. Tego dnia artystka została również wprowadzona do International Pediatric Hall of Fame. Siedmioletni wtedy Ethan Bortnick, muzyczna sensacja, wykonał podczas swojego występu utwór „Over the Rainbow”, który zadedykował Beyoncé. Po zakończeniu prac na planie filmu Cadillac Records, Beyoncé przekazała całe wynagrodzenie Phoenix House, organizacji non-profit, prowadzącej centra walki z nałogami na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Knowles odwiedzała Brooklyn, aby przygotować się do roli Etty James, która była uzależniona od heroiny, co miało duży wpływ na tę decyzję. 5 marca 2010 roku Beyoncé i Tina Knowles dokonały oficjalnego otwarcia Beyoncé Cosmetology Center w Brooklyn Phoenix House. Program oferuje siedmiomiesięczne kursy kosmetyczne dla kobiet i mężczyzn. Marka L’Oréal ufundowała wszystkie produkty wykorzystywane w centrum, zaś wokalistka wraz z matką zobowiązały się do dorocznego wsparcia finansowego w wysokości 100 tysięcy dolarów. Beyoncé we współpracy z General Mills Hamburger Helper uruchomiła kampanię „Show Your Helping Hand”. Jej celem była pomoc organizacji Feeding America w dostareczeniu ponad 3,5 miliona posiłków lokalnym bankom żywności. Z tego powodu Knowles apelowała do swoich fanów, aby ci przynosili ze sobą produkty z długą datą przydatności do spożycia na jej koncerty. Według oficjalnej strony kampanii, „Show Your Helping Hand” pomogła w zebraniu ponad 50 000 dolarów oraz dostarczeniu 3 milionów posiłków potrzebującym. Beyoncé została w 2010 roku oficjalną twarzą limitowanej edycji koszulek Fashion for Haiti, sygnowanych przez Council of Fashion Designers of America i zaprojektowanych przez Petera Arnella, aby wesprzeć ofiary trzęsienia ziemi na Haiti. Arnell był wcześniej twórcą bluzek Fashion for America, których sprzedaż pomogła zebrać ponad 2 miliony dolarów na pomoc poszkodowanym w wyniku zamachów terrorystycznych z 11 września 2001 roku. W marcu 2011 roku Beyoncé zaangażowała się kampanię „Let’s Move! Flash Workout”, okazującą wsparcie dla inicjatywy pierwszej damy Michelle Obamy, mającej na celu zwalczanie otyłości wśród dzieci i młodzieży. Akcja miała na celu zachęcenie jak największej liczby uczniów amerykańskich szkół średnich do równoczesnego wykonania, 3 maja o 13:42, wcześniej opracowanej choreografii „Let’s Move!”. Knowles została twarzą kampanii; specjalnie na rzecz akcji ponownie nagrała utwór „Get Me Bodied”, zmieniając jego tytuł na „Move Your Body”. W lipcu 2012 roku poinformowano, że Knowles nakręci wideoklip do utworu „I Was Here” na rzecz globalnych obchodów Światowego Dnia Pomocy Humanitarnej, inicjowanego przez Biuro ds. Koordynacji Pomocy Humanitarnej (OCHA). Akcja ta była częścią kampanii, mającej na celu zachęcenie każdego człowieka na świecie do poczynienia co najmniej jednego gestu pomocy wobec innych w tenże dzień. Premiera teledysku miała miejsce 19 sierpnia; nastąpiła równocześnie na głównych platformach telewizyjnych, kinowych i ekranach projekcyjnych zamontowanych na budynkach w Nowym Jorku, Dubaju i Genewie. Klip powstał w obecności publiczności, 10 sierpnia w siedzibie Zgromadzenia Ogólnego ONZ w Nowym Jorku, a za jego reżyserię odpowiadali Kenzo Digital i Sophie Muller. Kampania przeszła do historii mediów społecznościowych, jako że w tym samym czasie na portalach społecznościowych opublikowany został ponad miliard wiadomości powiązanych z wydarzeniem. Na początku 2013 roku Knowles nawiązała współpracę z Salmą Hayek oraz Fridą Giannini nad kampanią „Chime for Change” prowadzoną przez dom mody Gucci, której celem jest szerzenie idei empowermentu kobiet. 1 czerwca 2013 roku w Londynie odbył się koncert promujący akcję, na którym gościnnie wystąpiły między innymi Katy Perry, Ellie Goulding, Florence and the Machine i Rita Ora. Beyoncé jest ponadto promotorką kampanii „Miss a Meal” na rzecz donacji produktów żywnościowych, wspiera również działalność charytatywną Goodwill Industries za pośrednictwem charytatywnych aukcji internetowych Charitybuzz, które wspierają tworzenie nowych miejsc pracy w Stanach Zjednoczonych oraz Europie. Życie prywatne 'Związek z Jayem-Z' Od 2002 roku Knowles pozostaje w związku z raperem Jayem-Z, z którym kilkakrotnie współpracowała muzycznie. Pogłoski na temat łączących ich romantycznych relacji pojawiły się po nagraniu wspólnego utworu „'03 Bonnie & Clyde”. Jednak mimo zainteresowania, artyści nie ujawniali informacji na temat życia prywatnego. Od tego czasu media kilkakrotnie informowały, jakoby para miała wziąć ślub, jednakże Beyoncé ostatecznie ucięła spekulacje twierdząc, że „ona i Jay-Z nie są nawet zaręczeni”. Dwa lata później to raper został zapytany o małżeństwo, odpowiadając: „Pewnego dnia – pozostawmy to w tym punkcie.” 4 kwietnia 2008 roku Beyoncé wyszła za mąż za Jaya-Z podczas prywatnej ceremonii na tarasie apartamentu Jaya-Z w nowojorskiej dzielnicy Tribeca. Fakt ten został nagłośniony przez media kilkanaście dni później, 22 kwietnia, kiedy część publikacji dotarła do informacji, że para wypełniła dokumenty ślubne. Jednak mimo to, artyści nie potwierdzali ani nie komentowali oficjalnie żadnych doniesień prasowych; sama Beyoncé nie ujawniała również swojego pierścionka zaręczynowego. Dopiero 5 września 2008 roku, podczas koncertu Fashion Rocks, wokalistka pokazała się publicznie w wartym 5 milionów dolarów pierścionku projektu Lorraine Schwartz. Media okrzyknęły uroczystość ślubną pary mianem jednego z najpilniej strzeżonych wydarzeń w historii show-biznesu; pomimo upływu lat, pierścionek zaręczynowy pozostawał bowiem jedynym znanym, potwierdzonym elementem związanym z ceremonią. 28 sierpnia 2011 roku Beyoncé i Jay-Z oficjalnie potwierdzili, że spodziewają się pierwszego dziecka. W listopadzie 2011 roku Kelly Rowland zdradziła w jednym z wywiadów jego płeć, mówiąc: „Nie mam pojęcia, co kupię Beyoncé z okazji baby shower, bo Jay-Z zamierza dać małej księżniczce wszystko to, co możliwe. Myślę jednak, że nie będzie 'zepsuta', tylko po prostu obdarzona ogromną opieką i troską.” Córka Beyoncé i Jaya-Z, Blue Ivy Carter, przyszła na świat w sobotę, 7 stycznia 2012 roku, w prywatnym skrzydle nowojorskiego szpitala Lennox Hill w Upper East Side. Jako pierwszy, informacje o narodzinach Blue Ivy opublikował dziennik The Houston Chronicle; krótko po tym powielił je serwis E! Online. Następnie kolejne wiarygodne źródła, włączając w to Billboard, USA Today, Fox News, ABC News i MSNBC, również oficjalnie poinformowały o przyjściu na świat pierwszego dziecka Beyoncé i Jaya-Z. Wśród pierwszych osób z otoczenia pary, które odniosły się do narodzin Blue Ivy był magnat przemysłu muzycznego, Russell Simmons, który w serwisie Twitter napisał: „Gratulacje dla moich dobrych przyjaciół Beyoncé i Jaya-Z.” Z kolei Rihanna zamieściła na tej samej stronie wpis: „Witaj na świecie, księżniczko Carter! Ciocia Rih.” Trzy lata z rzędu Beyoncé i Jay-Z byli według magazynu Forbes najlepiej zarabiającą parą Hollywood. W 2008 roku ich łączny roczny dochód wyniósł 162 miliony dolarów, w 2009 roku stanowił 122 miliony, natomiast w 2010 roku szacowany był na 150 milionów dolarów. W wydaniu Księgi rekordów Guinnessa z 2011 roku, Beyoncé i Jay-Z uznani zostali za najbardziej wpływową i najlepiej zarabiającą parę świata. Jednocześnie kilka miesięcy później umieszczeni zostali przez Forbesa na 2. miejscu zestawienia najlepiej zarabiających par Hollywood 2011 roku, z rocznym zyskiem 72 milionów dolarów; ustąpili wówczas jedynie Gisele Bündchen i Tomowi Brady’emu (76 milionów dolarów). W 2009 roku brytyjski magazyn polityczny New Statesman stworzył prestiżową listę 50 postaci, które mają największy wpływ na współczesny obraz świata; na 47. miejscu znalazł się duet Beyoncé-Jay-Z wyróżniony jako para tworząca muzyczno-biznesowe, rozrastające się imperium. W styczniu 2012 roku Knowles i Jay-Z zajęli 13. miejsce na liście Power 100 Billboardu, uwzględniającej najbardziej wpływowe osoby branży muzycznej. W 2012 roku artyści powrócili ponadto na szczyt listy najlepiej zarabiających par Hollywood, jako że wygenerowali łączny dochód w wysokości 78 milionów dolarów. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' center 'Edycja trzecia' center 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja siódma' center 'Edycja dziewiąta' center 'Edycja dziesiąta' center Zobacz też *Julia Pietrucha *Kaja Paschalska *Aleksandra Szwed *Katarzyna Popowska *Natalia Krakowiak *Honorata Skarbek Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji